


Minx.

by Punk_in_Docs



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki Love Story - Dr Brooke is found by S.H.I.E.L.D, An expert in Norse Mythology, and hired to tell them more about Loki and the Kingdom of Asgard. But Loki is dangerous and unpredictable, and he has met his equal, a Midgardian who underneath the blood red hair and dazzling blue eyes is not all she seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manhattan Minx

The kid didn’t think they had seen him. He swiped a couple of dollars from the guys loose jean pocket, and scampered away, using the ample crowds of busy New York City for cover. The guy he had pick pocketed from was none the wiser..

But oh, they saw.

He pocketed the three stolen dollars, and made cover for a filthy alleyway past the market. Unaware those five guys were now following him. The kid had unknowingly stolen from one of the Henchmen of Scott Talon. A respected millionaire in New York, but who also, behind closed doors, was responsible for funding black market activities in the dark underbelly of the city. Guns, Drugs, Money laundering. You name it; said millionaire could get it for you. The kid scrambled past alley bins and  
Began to run down the alley, unaware it criss-crossed through the buildings before ending in a dead end brick wall, well hidden from street view, and the cover of a dark heavy new york night. 

He couldn’t hear the multitude of footsteps making after him as he ran.

But then again, they couldn’t see the hooded slender figure cling to the shadows tailing them either.

The kid ran into the dead end, and his heart sank in his chest as he heard the five guys come to a stop behind him.

All of them sneering.

“Take it, Take it, I’m sorry!”

The kid whimpered as he threw the stolen money back in their direction,  
Knowing when he was beat, but watched in horror as the guys stepped over it to get to him. The main guy, supposedly the leader of the group. A huge burly man with a scar down his left cheek, and tattoos inked down the back of his bald head and on his scalp, Grabbed the kid by the front of his grubby sweater and yanked him up to his eye level, so the tips of the kids grubby converse now grazed the tarmac, and a terrified kid was now looking into the cold, dead grey eyes of a killer. 

“We’ll take the money back, after we’ve taken the payment out of your skin, kid.”

The guy spat hatefully, his breath awash with alcohol and cigarettes. The other men stood around him chuckled, cracking their knuckles and sneering at the kids panic.

 

“It was only three bucks!!”

The kid whined.

 

“SO what?”

The guy growled.

 

“Put him down.”

 

The guys stopped dead as a pleasant, smoky, very feminine and English voice cut through the air around them.

They all turned to see a young woman stood behind them. She was above average height, tall and slender with a good athletic build. She was clothed in a dark grey hooded top pulled up over her head under a black leather jacket, with spikes of short bright ruby red hair cascading over her forehead, and the black mask that covered just her eyes. On her, very long legs, she wore dark jeans and big black combat books with buckles and zips all down her calves. 

But what was so different about her, was the fact that even though her face was hooded and covered in shadows, and her eyes hidden by a dark mask, her eyes were a burning and searing brilliant electric blue, nearly like they glowed in the dark. 

The man holding the kid dropped him on his back and turned to the girl. 

“This isn’t your fight, sweetheart, beat it.”

The girl’s only response was to drop her head back suddenly, throwing off her hood.  
And letting all the guys stood in a semi circle around her see the strong spikes of ruby hair on her head. Aswell as giving them a proper look at her face that wasn’t cloaked by the mask, which consisted of pale skin, full lips and a lethal set of cheekbones. 

“I’ll make it my fight if you insist on beating an innocent kid.”

She said plainly, voice Un-breachable. Unmovable. As solid as iron.

The lead guy just sneered, and all five men’s attention now refocused on her. 

“Fine.”

He smiled, as two guys swooped in to grab her, but before a flicker of a smile crossed her lips, and she disappeared with a whoosh of air. And the guys who had enclosed on her now reached out to grab thin air. 

They looked back to the main leader with confused looks on their faces.

But before he could fully comprehend what was going on, there was flash of red and a trio of masculine grunts, and two of his accomplice’s had hit the ground out cold. The three remaining staggered around, scared witless. 

Before the girl appeared again, and this time the leader got to watch in alarm as she tackled him throwing punches and kicks and moves better than a WWE fighter, His friend put up a good fight, but his limbs crumpled like paper as she swiftly kicked him to the floor and he led there unmoving. The last remaining two.

The guy next to him pulled a knife from his pocket, but all this did was evoke an eyebrow raise from the girl. The guy swung the knife at her, and blocked her attack, swinging it again, but just as he was about to plunge it into her skin on her shoulder, the knife started to heat up, and, shred?...

A solid metal knife started to smoke and uncurl, shattering into splinters of molten metal in his hand, as if were made out of tin foil. The girl just smiled, and as the confused face of her attacker looked up to her, pleading for an explanation to this insanity, she swiftly delivered a punch to his face that could take down a charging rhino. The last one…

The guy had seen enough to know he needed to be scared, but she couldn’t be harmed by brute force, or knives. But perhaps a gun would do the trick… he pulled it out.

He fired.

And watched as she just stood there, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“You can’t kill me.”

She sneered, but, he had fired right at her. Upon looking closer, he could now see the bullet. Suspended in midair just inches from her skin. Spinning in the air.

“How?..”

He asked bewildered. She smirked. And before he could utter another monosyllable, the bullet began to move, and it shot right back to him, embedding in his thigh. He screamed and found the girl walking right up close to him.

“That’s my little secret.”

She purred, smiling. Before quickly high kicking him in the head, sending him sprawling to the ground, out cold. 

The kid gazed up at her in alarm, and looked around at the five very strong burly men, who, not three minutes ago, had been about to beat him up. And now all of them were unconscious and on the floor thanks to this woman, who looked tall and stunning and as if she belonged on a fashion runway, not beating up thugs on the street. She simply offered him a hand to help him up off the floor, as he had stayed there out of sheer bewilderment, fear and panic. 

He scrambled to his feet, unsure if she would hurt him or not.

“I’m not like them, kid, I don’t beat up children, you don’t have to worry.”

She smiled sweetly, and more shockingly, kindly. In an accent that was definitely British. 

She handed him the three bucks she had scooped up from the floor, plus a few fifties from a guy’s pocket. And handed them to the kid. 

“Here, you’ll put it to better use than he will. Take it.” 

He took the money apprehensively. Enchanted by her glowing electric blue eyes.

“Why did you help me?”

He asked, stumbling over his own words like a newborn deer that couldn’t walk yet.  
This evoked a smile from his pretty flame haired saviour. 

“I was exactly like you once, and let me give you a tip, don’t steal from anyone you can’t outrun or outfight.”

She smiled, putting her hood back up before turning around to walk away. 

“Wait!”

The kid shouted, starting after her.

She stilled, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“Who are you?”

The kid asked. 

 

Again, this evoked a starlet smile to cross her lips. 

 

“Like I said, That’s my secret, kid.”

And just like that, she was gone.


	2. Explaining.

Well, Gosh now I suppose I owe you an explanation now, don’t I. so, here goes: 

That ‘Woman’ you read about in that last chapter was me, Libby. Libby Brooke. A simple museum curator by day, and a masked vigilante by night. 

My story started in New York many many years ago, (31 years ago to be precise) a 3 year old was found on board a cruise ship from England in the city docks, no parents, no nothing. So she was sent to an orphanage in Harlem, and grew up the hardest way any kid could, being bullied, learning how to pick-pocket people, and making trouble for herself, before she was unceremoniously kicked out ass first onto the pavement the day she turned 18. Now, I don’t need to tell you that an inexperienced 18 year old, with no job on the streets of New York would barely last five minutes. Not this one…  
I pulled my socks up, and decided I was going to take the world on the chin. I gathered up the little scrap of money I had with me, and put a down payment on a walk up apartment in Chinatown that was the size of a postage stamp. I kept my head down and got a job at a crappy diner on Delancey Street. Which in turn allowed me to barely make rent, I also put myself through night school, studying History until my brain burst. After three years of that, I got my first BA in History. And, eventually at the tender age of 21, landed an assistants job in an archive in the Natural History Museum. Which in turn allowed me to move into a larger apartment in Greenwich Village. From there, I further studied History until I had 4 PhD’s and a History Doctorate under my belt, and was subsequently promoted to Museum Curator. Not bad for an orphaned kid from Harlem. 

So, there you have it, That’s my little sob story. And, I guess your now wondering about the other…thing….

Well, see now, that where it all gets very interesting. I wasn’t born that way or anything. In fact, I’ve lived most of my life without it. It happened because of n accident. An accident which gave me the ability to do what was described in the previous chapter.

There’s a reason my hair is so red. And it’s nothing to do with hair dye. Same goes for my eyes. There’s a reason they glow bright electric blue. 

It happened about 2 years ago, at an army base in New Mexico. I know what you’re thinking. Why was a Museum Curator at an army base in the middle of nowhere? Well, truth be told they had dug some kind of historic artefact up from the desert, and they wanted me to study it. Now before you get excited, no it wasn’t a magical trinket that gave me ancient superpowers or anything, it was lightning. Not a direct hit, however. But a very unusually strong surge of lightning hit the army base, launching it into shut down, and army bases are where nuclear weapons are often tested. Anyhow, I just happened to evacuating along with everyone else, when the Lightning struck the actual base, causing an explosion, which in turn threw me through a plate glass window, and face first into some very strong radiation equipment, which, don’t ask me how to explain, but. At the force I was ploughed into it, became part of my body. I can remember in a blur that I felt shrapnel enter my body. Head, arms legs, torso. You name it. And as the Army base was now a partially on fire, I wasn’t rescued right away. And I was very lucky that I was.   
I woke up three days later in a medic base 2 miles from the sight of the accident. And everything had changed. The radiation amplified me in a strangely enigmatic way. My once auburnish short spiky hair was now blood red. And my eyes, once a soft baby blue, were the most dazzling, glowing electric blue you’ve ever seen. I had no scars from the accident, even though more than a thousand fragments of shrapnel had pierced my skin and buried their way into my skeleton. Not a single scratch. And here’s where it gets very interesting. I now had powers;

I could manipulate, deter or attract metal.

I could vanish and re-appear, a form of teleportation.

And as parts of computer shrapnel had been blown into my brain, I was now like a giant walking PC, I could know everything on a database, simply by thinking about it.  
Like having a dell for a brain. This also meant I could scan Smartphone’s and other phones aswell, which, although it sounds cool, is just a burden at times.

My eyes now glowed in the dark, and I had amplified strength and flexibility.

I could also manipulate electricity. 

Fun facts. So. That’s me in a nutshell. After I was released from the medic base in New Mexico weeks later and returned back to New York and my life, I kept my powers to myself for a while. But, then I figured, why not put them to use, so, I did. I rescued people from burning buildings, muggings and assaults on the grimy crime ridden streets. But, not wanting to give away who I was, I wore a mask to help shield my identity. I managed to keep my job at the museum, and walked the streets at night as a masked- now heres where I’m supposed to say hero – but. Is that what I am? Or am I merely a glorified radiation accident. Besides which. My nightly activities of saving people gave me a name for myself that I wasn’t too ashamed of;

 

 

 

Minx.


	3. Life.

My alarm whined at me, drawing me from the comfortable stupor of a very nice dream. Whirling me into consciousness and the realisation that it was 7:30am and I had to get up and go to work. I yawned and stretched burrowing into my bed covers. A small fur covered body leaping onto my feet at the end of my bed, alerted me that my Irish terrier, Rex, had woken up too. I groaned as said animal proceeded to come and lick my face, giving me a foul waft of dog breath. I looked up to see a blur of tawny brown fur, a big black nose, and a lolloping pink tongue. I groaned, hauling myself out of bed. 

“I suppose you want food.”

I asked him, shuffling into the kitchen, clicking on the kettle and the TV which blared out a report of today’s news. My head was firmly ensconced in the fridge searching for Rex’s food. I heard a news reporter’s voice from CNN blare across my small kitchen:

“Last nights incidents in New York have drawn the attention of the New York Police Department, as, Once again the masked vigilante, so called the Manhattan Minx appeared on the scene in Brooklyn to aid a boy in trouble…”

I smiled and came out of the fridge holding Rex’s food in my hands, looking over at the TV screen, just in time to see the Boy I saved come into view, talking into a mic for CNN. 

“Can you tell us exactly what you saw Tyler?”

The reporter asked, The kid looked shrinking in the vicinity of the alley  
And the blaring sirens and police lights all around him. 

“Well, the guys were gonna attack me, but this, girl with bright red hair saved me at the last second, she had these amazing powers..”

“And what did she look like?”

The kid paused, thinking. 

“I don’t really. Know. She had a mask on.”

I smiled cutting up rex’s food, before dishing it up to him. He dug in like a malnourished beast as the voice began to blare throughout my kitchen. 

“Thank you Tyler, Now Police are asking the locals of any descriptions they may have of this ‘Minx’ figure, we urge anyone to come forwards who may have any information about this freak accident-“

It didn’t say anymore as I switched it off. But not before a blurry picture of me flashed up upon the screen. You could barely make out anything of my face, except the hair. Bright red peeking out from under my hood. I poured the tea as the kettle clicked, It still hurt when people called me that. Freak. I saw my ‘street’ name coupled with that word far to often, and it dug slightly into my pride whenever I did.  
I made my tea, peering out of the window, Autumn was just starting to hit New York, the leaves changing to a dusky golden red, and the air had a chilling bite to it. My favourite time of year. 

I hopped in and out of the shower, and then had to suffice wrestling my socks from rex’s mouth, and pulling on my work clothes. Black suit and white shirt. Peering at the clock to see it read ten past eight. Just twenty minutes to leg it to work. 

I patted rex one last time, grabbing my bag and rushing out the door, I said hello to my landlady as I breezed past, a sweet old Ukrainian woman who was obsessed by the idea of setting me up with a nice young man. Unfortunately, the ‘nice young man’ was her nephew who worked in a BDSM sex shop in the meat packing district. I politely declined her invitation to meet him by saying I was seeing a Broker who worked at Wall Street and was just too busy to come here, so I always went to him. And now the truth. I don’t have an upstanding male figure in my life. My time was spent either at the museum or beating up muggers. On the handful of dates I had had in my life, the guy was always very sweet and polite, but just never got back in touch with me after the date ended, always off chasing some blonde bimbo with killer legs and a decent sized ass. Who was probably a far better shag than I was anyway…

I waved my good morning as I shuffled past, starting onto the pavement outside my building, from here it was six blocks to the subway, and straight to work down 8th avenue. I was in a bit of a rush, so I kept up a brisk walk to my usual coffee stop where I went every day, the owner of the stall, Benny, would have my daily order of tea and a muffin and the New York times on hold for me. I smiled as I saw him come into view, and he in turn clocked me.

“The Usual for my red headed Goddess?” 

He joked, Holding out my tea and a paper bag containing my muffin inside

I peeked inside and gasped.

“You gave me two!”

I smiled, he winked at me as he handed me my large travel mug of tea, filled 70% of the way with tea and then 30% of the rest of the way with cold water so it was drinkable. Just how I liked it. I smiled and took the tea and the paper from him. 

“You know, no matter how hard you fight it, you’re gonna fall in love with me eventually..”

He sighed, smiling as I handed him a five. And he gave me the change.

“Yes, and I shall continue to not notice how you scrawl your number on the top left hand corner of my paper each morning…”

I winked, holding it up to his face to show him the digits he had scribbled there. Before looking at my watch and wincing thinking whether or not I would make the half eight subway train.  


“Gotta Run Benny!”

“You’ll cave in eventually!!”

He shouted after me, I could hear he was smiling. 

“I WILL WIN YOUR HEART SOONER OR LATER!”

He hollered down the street, I turned and winked. My blue eyes dazzling back at him in the sunlight as I bolted across the crossing before a cab ran me over. 

 

 

I shimmied up the many steps to the front door of the Natural History Museum, and held upon the door for a Japanese family who shuffled in before me, smiling gratefully. 

I walked in, boots clacking on the large reception hall that I had seen over a billion times. I waved a hello to the security guards and receptionists, before slipping through a door to my right and through the archive room to my office.

I had worked long and hard at this museum for over 10 years, so, by right as museum curator, I got the best office. It was a long rectangular room just off the archive room, where all new pieces were brought in an examined thoroughly for authenticity, my office was screened off from the large room, but it still felt a part of it. 

My office was – apart from my home – my favourite place to be, I had several large very comfy velvet red sofa’s surrounding a coffee table at one end, which were either good for conferences or naps. (Really making a name for my hard working ethic there...) But sometimes if the long nights bled into morning, I would grab an hour or two on the sofa before returning to work. Promising myself a large Chinese takeaway to myself, along with a Gene Kelly film that night when I got home. (My landlady, Magda, had a key to my flat, so she could always feed Rex if I didn’t make it home. he loved her, she fed him more than I did, and I swear on the days I did manage to make it home, she would come in anyway and clean for me...) Anyway, back to the point..

At the other end of my office, was a wall to floor bookshelf that covered an entire wall, opposite which, my desk sat. The window filtering the morning sun into a pool of light on my desktop. 

I dumped my breakfast on the desk and swivelled the chair round to sit in it, checking my emails and phone messages.

Two from my employee’s, with questions I won’t bore you with regarding the details.   
And one from Peter Vostenn. I smiled as I heard his familiar German studded accent come over my phone receiver.  
“Hi, Libby. It’s Peter. I, um, Just was calling to see how you were, and no , actually, That’s a lie, I was calling to invite you to a Museum Opening in Stuttgart tomorrow. We have a new Viking and Norse collection opening, and, it made me think of you. I have, um, taken the Liberty of predicting you’d say yes, so, I booked you a first class ticket to Newark to Frankfurt that leaves at 5:30 tonight, and, I ur, really would love to see you again, so, please be on it. – Oh und the reception is black tie, so, that means you have to wear a dress, and no, you cannot wear boots with the dress. Ok. Hopefully, I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow. Guten Tag.”

I smiled putting the phone down. 

Peter was an old flame of mine that had flickered in my past previously when we both worked at the museum years ago – before the accident – but, he had been offered a job back home in Germany at the museum in Stuttgart, so we shook hands broke it off and wished each other well. Occasionally we would talk on the phone or email, but I hadn’t seen him in person since he left. 

He was the living, breathing, walking, 6 foot 3 personification of handsome.

He had kind silvery grey eyes, and strong brown hair that used to always be too long and would flop onto his forehead, he had a jawline that could’ve been sculpted by Michelangelo, and a strong lean body to match. His smile made me dizzy and I was so very in love with him when we were an item. I smiled fondly thinking of him and his constant ruffled mismatched appearance, and all the long nights we spent at the museum together, and the first time we ‘had relations’ I can remember him sweeping all the papers off my desk and laying me down on the desktop and…

My reverie was interrupted by someone knocking softly at my door. I cleared my throat and sat up straight in my chair, hoping my cheeks weren’t too red and flushed. 

One of the main trustees on the museum board, Donald Brunel walked in. Donald was a short balding man in his fifties who always wore double breasted suits that belonged way back in the 1950’s, along with a whimsical bow tie, today’s specialty bow tie was, judging by the police box on it, Doctor Who themed. 

“Donald, Hello.”

I smiled, leaping up from my chair to greet him, as If I’d been caught doing something bad. Thank god no one could see my thoughts, or I’d be royally screwed.

“Dr Brooke. I was wondering if I could possibly beg a tour off you of your new Egyptology wing?”

I smiled my PhD area and the jewel in my crown so to speak, it was my unyielding favourite era of history.

“But of course...”

I smiled sweetly, walking off to lead the way, leaving Peter’s phone message unanswered for the time being.  
.  


“This is an interesting piece..”

Donald said, surveying the Statuette of the God Thoth and the Goddess Maat. A 26th dynasty wood, bronze, and gold leaf combination on a pedestal near the exit of the Egyptology wing. 

“The large bird is one of the major divinities in the Egyptian pantheon, there is not one monument in ancient Egypt that does not depict him, He was called Lord of the years, or ‘He who measures time.’ He took many forms, including baboons, an ibis, and even a bull.”

Donald seemed fascinated.

“And the young woman?”

He asked, motioning to the young goddess kneeling at the Birds feet. 

“That would be The Goddess Maat. Daughter of the sun goddess Ra. She is the personification of order and harmony that Ra gave to the cosmos at the beginning of creation. She represents more a.. Concept, of spiritual abstraction, rather than a divine entity, unlike Thoth. Maat was thought to be a substance that permeated all levels of creation, The movements of the stars, the recurrence of natures cycles, and the sequences of days and regularity. She is often associated with Thoth, who, as we know is the figure head of time, and the god of exact sciences.”

“Fascinating. I say Dr. Brookes. You do know your History..”

He smiled, looking back up at me, too which I smiled. 

“So, this Maat, Goddess. She represented regularity and order?”

“Yes, all that and more. Maat played a fundamental role within human society, she is a synonym for truth, rightness, justice and concord among all humans, making her emblematic for social solidarity. The harmony of the cosmos however, is constantly threatened by forces of disorder – Isfet – which is the reason that in the name of Maat, both the god and the humans strive to protect the harmony of nature and society on which they depend.”

Donald nodded.

“You speak very passionately of this subject Dr. Brookes. Do I detect a favourite?”

He asked as we walked slowly around all the tourists milling their way through the displayed masterpieces.

I smiled 

“Egyptian history is sinful and rich, I can’t help but be drawn to it, It’s my favourite era. Sorcery, magic, gods, battles, seduction. I suppose other areas of history, such as Norse Legends and Roman or Greek mythology give you that too, but, I’ve always had a soft spot for Egypt and its Divinity.”

“I glanced at you resume earlier, You have PhD’s in four subjects and a doctorate in History, In all my years I’ve never seen a more impressive record.”

“Why thank you…”

“And I understand an old colleague of yours, Peter Gallagher, invited you to the museum opening in Stuttgart tomorrow?” 

He caught my confused glance, and chuckled.

“He conversed with the board to be granted permission to allow you to go, you are, after all, our main curator here.”

He said coming to the stairs that led back down to the reception area. 

“It sounds like an amazing exhibit, I hope you enjoy it. And do give Peter our best...”

Donald said, preparing to leave, offering me his hand which I shook gladly. 

“I will. Thank you Donald.”

He patted my hand.

“The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Brookes.”

I smiled at him once more, before he turned and walked away.

I zoomed straight back to my office as fast as my legs would carry me, and typed in a response via email.

 

“I will meet you in Stuttgart, and please, I beg of you, don’t make me forgo the boots.”


	4. In Dreaming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's featured in this one,  
> be warned. smuttylemony thoughts on Loki's behalf....

I sighed, settling further down into the seat.

They had just dimmed the lights in first class and the plane was gliding smoothly through the night. I pulled my blanket further up around my waist, and shuffled my head into the seat, slowly shutting down the blind on the window that gave me a small glimpse of the dark night sky.

I had begged off work early, and also had to go shopping for a black tie dress in my lunch break. I had, eventually, found a long red silk dress very much like the one Kiera Knightly wore in atonement. Except mine was blood red rather than emerald green. The saleswoman said it matched my hair perfectly, and seeing as I was in the market for some shoes aswell, I had purchased illegally sexy hot rod red stilettos. Although give me a pair of Doc Martens over heels any day. I was glad for once to break the bank with my exotic purchases. I had a hefty saving as a result; the only thing I spent my money on was Chinese food and old DVD’s. I think my credit card was glad for a reprieve…

I legged it home at 2:30 to madly shove everything in a case and make sure Magda could look after Rex for me whilst I was away. Before leaping into a cab and driving to Newark Airport in New Jersey. I boarded the plane quickly and three hours later, here I was. 

I let my eyes slowly drift closed, even though my body was anything but tired, I had to get my rest before the opening tomorrow evening. 

 

But, despite my body’s refusal to be tired, I was tugged into a dark swirling pit of a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I noticed instantly that I wasn’t on a plane, gliding 500mph across an ocean, instead I was, led down…

On a bed that had soft silken sheets. By the feel of it.

 

And I was naked.

 

I took in a deep calming breath, although part of us knows that it’s a dream, and that its supposed to be unordinary and surreal, part of us still fears that its reality…

As I breathed, I inhaled the scent of the air around me, which wasn’t the stuffy and cold, airplane food scented atmosphere I knew I was in.

It instead smelt like old rich spices and musty paper. And it felt colder, I felt my skin tingle as the air chilled me quickly.

Why was it so cold?

I snapped my eyes open.

And my dimension changed, suddenly I wasn’t the one led naked in the bed made of silken sheets. 

I could see myself from a birds eye view, as If I were watching from the ceiling. 

I looked down, seeing the ivory pale of my skin compliment the emerald green silk sheets. 

My red hair also a striking contrast to the cool green silk pillow it was rested on. 

The sheet was pulled up over my chest, only just covering my modesty. But my right leg defied the cover of the sheet, and was thrown over the covers, resting atop.

Slowly, I took in my surroundings.

I looked like I was in an ancient Egyptian throne room rather than a bedroom. 

The walls were made of large blocks of golden stone, and they shimmered in the firelight of the torches that surrounded the room. 

I also noticed the room was utterly empty, save for the bed and my naked self in it.  
And a few candles in holders placed around the vicinity of the bed, aswell as the torches. 

But there one other feature of the room that I had overlooked, a door. A large arch shaped door, that stood directly at the end of the bed. 

I watched myself sit up, swing my feet over the edge of the bed, and as the soles of my bare feet touched the cold golden floor, I tingled. As if I could actually feel it.

I tugged the green silk sheet from its place, and draped it over my exposed body,  
Feeling the fabric run sensually against my skin as I did. 

I straightened myself up, clutching the sheet like a makeshift dress around my front, the back dipping dangerously low, so it only just draped to rest at the curve of my lower back.

I started to walk over to the door, but paused when I was at the foot of the bed.

Because the doors were pulled outwards. And there stood a man.

But something told me that he contradicted that categorization with every fibre of his being. 

He was tall, so very tall, at a guess I would say six foot four at least. His skin was as pale as alabaster, lily white. Which made his green eyes shine like emeralds in his eye sockets, and his striking black hair which brushed his shoulders even more striking. He was wearing clothes that weren’t modern. He was wearing a long sleeved green tunic, and black leather trousers with long black riding boots. 

I swallowed as he walked slowly into the room, stopping a measurable distance away from me as the door shut by their own accord and we were left alone, encased in the golden room.

It took a second or two, but after silently surveying the man, I found my voice.

“Who are you?”

I asked.

This question caused him to sneer at me, in a way that made his face very nearly handsome, and showed me a row of perfectly white teeth.

“You mean to tell me you do not know who I am?”

He questioned in a perfectly sharp voice that sounded like needles and velvet caressing my ears.

He stepped even closer to me, so close I was able to breathe in his scent of spice and clean cold air, his hands ghosted themselves over my hips in a strictly intimate manner, and pulled me closer to him, tucking my body into his.

I turned my head to the right, and let out a shaky breath, not looking ahead, but too the side, as I could see him smirk against the bare skin of my neck. Breathing in the soft lavender scented caress my skin was offering to him. He was drinking it in…

“I do not think I stand to be corrected, you do know my name…”

He purred, teeth grazing over my neck as I fought not to moan, instead choosing to let a small breath shakily rip from my lips along with a slight whimper. 

“I don’t know your-“

My words died in my mouth, as my brain spat out a name,

Loki

I let my eyes flutter shut and I moaned as he moved too my shoulder, slowly inching the silken sheet down, letting it graze my skin softly.

“L-Loki.”

I moaned, he smiled against me. Before both hands tugged the sheet away from my grasp, letting it pool by our feet. My hands clutched tightly trying to cling to the fabric that covered my exposed body, but as his teeth dug into my shoulder biting my cooling skin, I became too distracted to notice that the sheet had slipped from my hands. 

 

 

“Sooner or later, you will be prone beneath me, you will writhe, and shiver, and gasp and moan for me, and me alone. Our fates have been intertwined, pet. You know not of me yet, but when you do, You will gladly open your arms and legs wide for me.

 

 

I could feel him smile hotly against my ear as he said those heated words. But, faster than I could comprehend, his hands gripped my hips and pushed me back, the last thing I saw before my back contacted heavily with the silken bed was, him. Loki. Standing above me smirking with a gleam in his emerald eyes like two polished jewels that gleamed proudly. 

As my back hit the green silk sheets, I was jolted awake, and found myself once again on the plane, fully clothed in a blanket, with the warm stuffy scent of airplane food all around me, and the soft snores of fellow passengers. I looked at the flight plan. Only 2 hours left until we landed in Frankfurt. I took a deep calming breath to compose myself, now too uneasy to fall back asleep.


	5. Stuttgart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby catches up with an old friend...

As the plane jolted down onto the tarmac at Frankfurt airport, I felt the heady rush of impatience prying me from that plane, and whatever the hell I had been drinking to make me have such vivid dreams. I grabbed my carry on, thanked the stewardess as I left the plane, and tried to leave the clingy suffocating feeling my weird dream had left me with. 

I walked briskly through the airport, and through customs, and then grabbed my luggage off from baggage reclaim, and I was good to go.

Funnily enough, Airport arrival gates are – to me, anyway – One of life’s great beautiful moments, a perk if you will. It was on my bucket list before I was no longer suffering from aliveness, to go to the arrival gate at Heathrow and just people watch. You see guys waiting with flowers to give to some lucky person. (Guy or girl. Keep an open mind folks. Love is Love.) To see children run and hug their weary travelling parents, Lovers kiss and hug their other halves. Friends reuniting with smiles and open arms. No matter if it’s a student who’s fresh with worldly wisdom, or just an old acquaintance. Arrival gates are definitely one of life’s ultimate glorious moments.

I however, wasn’t greeted by any of the above, as I wheeled my measly overstuffed suitcase through the gate, I was met by a very friendly German taxi driver, called Ludwig. Who, carrying a personal message from Peter, told me he had been buried under work with the museum opening tonight. I simply smiled and thanked him. Instead of seeing an old friend, I chatted heartfeltedly with a German taxi driver, who lived in a small town just south of Frankfurt, loved his dear old wife, and his son and daughter more than he could express, and who loved his job and his family. (For the record I’m fluent in French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, African and Arabic. Other languages were your basic rusty phrases, having a dell for a brain helps.) Ludwig dropped me off at a Lovely four star hotel in Stuttgart, and assured me the Taxi had been pre-paid for. I gave him €50 anyway, for him and his wife to put to far better use than I ever would. With a wave goodbye and a friendly smile, I was now alone in Stuttgart. 

I checked into the hotel and leapt on the bed – as you do – The museum even had a pre-paid for Suite ready and waiting for me. Chanel bubble bath, complimentary champagne, and a box of expensive chocolates. Better than a cheap Chinese and Anchors Aweigh back in my little NYC flat. I found a note on my bed, from Peter again, Saying that I would see him for lunch in a little old bistro five minutes from the hotel. So, while I had time to kill I bathed in Chanel bath products and ate the chocolates and had the champagne in the luxurious jet swirl bubble bath in my hotel room. Before putting on clothes that didn’t smell like airplanes, pretzels and gin. And walked the five minutes to go and meet Peter. 

 

You know in life you have those kind of universal, familiar moments that make you smile like an absolute loon on happy pills. Well, for me, seeing Peter again, was one of those moments. He was twice as tall as I remembered him, and twice as Handsome.  
Same floppy brown hair that looked like it was fashioned to be on a dashing Disney prince. Same eyes that looked like they were extracted from molten silver, and the same smile that made my insides gush with giddy warmth. 

I spotted him drinking alone in a little corner of the restaurant, in amongst the rowdy noise of German pub goers, what can I say, the Germans love their beer. I saw swept in raucous singing and laddish behaviour as I walked in, even earning a sloppy kiss on the cheek from an inebriated blonde man who told me in wobbly German;

“Sie haben eine schöne Augen!“

Which roughly translated to me as, "You have a lovely eyes!" I laughed and thanked him, before slipping from his inebrieted fascination with my eyes and waved at peter over in the corner of the pub, where he sat smiling a crinkled smile at me.

"Meine Damen und Herren, sie schließlich zieht die Stiefel!"

Translation:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, she finally takes off the boots!!"

He spoke in his confident smoky voice. He had a running joke that I would never take off this pair of black doc martens I had when we were seeing each other. So for him to see me in a pair of dark jeans, an oatmeal jumper with a green tweed jacket and a pair of brown wedge boots on my feet was astonishing to him. 

I laughed, as he stood to give me an engulfing warm hug, his large hands smoothing over my shoulder blades and down my back. I pulled back and answered him, smiling as I took in his slim fitting, sharp and expensive looking work wear. 

"Und was ist das ich vor mir sehe? Peter Vostenn hat endlich gelernt sich kleiden!"

Translation: 

"And what's this I see before me? Peter Vostenn has finally learnt to dress himself!!"

I laughed warmly, my finger running under a dark tailored lapel of his suit. My eyes looked up to meet his, I found his silvery burning gaze and lazy smile were peircing my face like arrows. And he only smiled at me more. 

"Können wir mit dem deutschen Jetzt aufhören?"

He asked me.

Translation: 

"Can we cease with the German Now?"

I smiled fondly at him, and let him keep his arms round me for just a bit longer as we stood there engulfed in one another’s gazes. The sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Yes please.”

I spoke softly, letting him lead me to his table, where I sat down opposite him, looking at the sight of a battered copy of Bram Stoker’s ‘Dracula’ and a half empty mug of beer, in a sight that decidedly summed up Peter perfectly. 

“Good. I’ve missed you too much to have to exhaust my brain with German now I can finally see you again..”

He smiled crookedly.

“I like the hair.” 

He shot back flirtingly, eyebrows rising naughtily up his forehead. 

“Thank you. And If I may say, Life in Germany becomes you very well Peter. No more scruffy clothes and I’m so glad to see you finally abandoned that scruffy Bowie shirt…”

I smiled, as did he.

“Hey. I liked that shirt.”

“It was threadbare.”

“I still have it.”

“Your kidding me?”

“I’m really not.”

I let a laugh bubble out of my throat.

“Oh, you haven’t changed a bit.”

I smiled, looking intently at him.

“Drink?”

He offered, gesturing to my empty side of the table.

“I suppose I better taste the famed German beer I hear so much about.”

He nodded. 

“I would hate you and send you home if you didn’t.”

He flagged down a passing barmaid, who only seemed too eager to stop and smile innocently at him. Only, it would have been innocent, had she not been wearing a barmaid outfit that made her look like a star in a German erotica film, her cleavage looked vaster than the grand canyon.

"Zwei Haus Biere, bitte?" 

Translation:

"Two house beers, please?"

He ordered in swift german, as she battered her eyelashes at him, before gliding off behind the bar.

"So, how is New York? I assume its still as vile as I left it?"

He asked, leaning closer to me over the table. 

"Oh yes, if not more so."

I joked, as Barmaid Busty returned with our drinks, lingering just a second or two longer than was necessary.

"Although I do love working here in my home country, I do miss some things about New York."

he admitted, twirling his pint glass in his large, long fingered hand.

"Bad chinese food at 3am, and Cat calling on the street?"

I asked, leaning my elbow on the table, drinking cool and very great beer that lived up to its good reputation.

"Yes. No cat calling in stuttgart. Just the God Squad trying to atone me of my sins and reveal my deep and true faith."

He joked, I laughed warmly. 

His eyes dropped down to the table, and he drummed his fingers nervously  
on the oak wooden table top.

"I do miss a certain Red Haired Wonder Woman, who, As I recall, was coincidentally..."

as his voice purred out the last word, he leaned forwards to me, his knee brushing mine under the table.

"...The best sex I've ever had in my life..... I still think about that time in your office..."

I drank my beer, and spluttered t the last part of his sentence. I could my cheeks beggining to warm.

"Still such a charmer.."

I breathed, smiling winningly at him.

"It's a huge hit with the women."

"Shame, cause I think there's a guy at the bar who'd be just your type, could he be persuaded easily enough."

"Well, too bad for him. There's a very lovely red head across from me who I'd much rather go to bed with."

"Did you bring me all this way out here to get me into your bed, Peter?"

I joked, knowing that would never and never will be Peter.

"Actually, I brought you out here because you're the only other person on the planet who I can think of who is more passionately devoted to History, more so than me, and becuase your my old friend and I couldn't think of anyone who I'd rather have by my side at the Opening."

He spoke honestly, his kind words brought a smile to my face. 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!"

I smiled, raising my beer glass to his, to which he clinked with his own. And we sat, drinking laughing and talking the afternoon away. Much like two old friends/flames who were catching up with each other's lives.


	6. Sweeter Than Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is warned what will happen if he does not succeed in leading his army into glorious battle. But after the warning comes, so does a delirious dream...

"You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as...PAIN..."

 

 

 

My head was jolted forwards, so that my spine jarred. And my eyes were forced open, to once more gaze as the bismal labyrinth of the underground lab we were all hiding within. 

But it wasn’t the sight of the damp walls, and the cold dark bare room that greeted me.

I was at the end of a long corridoor, with equally as bismal surroundings, a soft grey colour palette that mashed the floors and ceiling together in a pasty and lifless silver. 

But, alas, I wasnt alone in this strange dream like fantasy. 

Three figures were walking along the corridoor, walking in the opposite direction to where I stood. 

I realised with certainty that they couldnt see me, even if this were a dream or not.

Two of the three figures were decidedly male. They had the stocky well muscled build of miltary excercise and holding. The way they walked and compsed themselves, made it blatantly obvious. 

The third, she was undoubtedly every inch, a woman.

She was tall, strikingly so, from the gentle way she swayed her hips as she walked, and to the way she took lengthy strides to accomodate for her long, sinewy, yet athletic legs.

I found myself quickly entranced and enthralled by the way she carried herself.

I wanted to know everything about her in a sudden burst of primal curiousity

If she could rouse these feelings simply by walking, I wanted to see what studying the rest of her would do. 

My eyes started at her feet, clad in heavy black durable looking combat boots, up past her calves, swept my invisible gaze across her black trousers, and up past the small of her back past the expensive looking tailored jacket that she wore, the farbic was stretched thinly as she moved her arms, I could now see her shoulderblades slice through her jacket at the back. 

I could only imagine what those shoulderblades would feel like against my bare hands. Warm, encased in soft silky skin. I could only imagine her naked skin smelt divine too, how prettily it would flush, how heated I could make it become.

I wanted my hands on her naked skin more than I needed to breathe, to let my plams graze her bare warm skin until the end of eternity. SHe was valhalla personified.

I snapped out of my reverie, and continued just focusing on her,

The back of her long, swan like graceful neck, that splayed in from shoulders, and then refined to the long elegant taper of her neck, the skin at her nape was possibly the most beautiful I had ever laid my eyes upon. Her skin was a near lily white, pale and peachy looking. The pale only accentuated more by the iconic striking auburn of her short cropped hair, that made me smirk, seeing the burgandy locks shimmer and glow under the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

I was utterly enchanted by this woman, so much so, that I couldnt look away. Gone were the women I used to know back home, with long flowing hair, and fine adorning dresses to swathe their bodies. This woman was different, cutting edge, modern and very deliscously perfect. Perhaps the reason I found her so compelling was the mere reason that she simply didnt look how a woman was supposed to look. She defied the feminine categorisation with every cell and nerve she had. Maybe that’s what drew me to her like a magnetic force. Yet, she carried herself so decidedly womanlike and temptingly, that my head was engaged in a civil war with deciding upon her. 

I walked a few tentative steps down the corridoor towards the three inhabitants of this bleak place. 

I could just about hear their current conversation as it echoed down the metallic tube I was confined in with the two army personel, and this red headed temptress.

"What exactly am I here to look at, Captain?"

Gods, her voice. It was smoky and sizzling, and I wanted to hear that voice say my name over and over like a mantra. It was oh-so very wonderful, Just like the rest of her. I noted she had a very british accent when in comparison to the two american thugs who accompanied her.

"It was dug out of the sand about five miles from here, miss."

"Please Captain, I must insist you call me Doctor, it makes me sound far less like a Jane Austen character from a penny novelette."

"Yes, Doctor."

The afornamed Captain laughed at her quip. It brought a smirk to my lips, not only did she look like a walking valhalla, but she had a sense of humour and personality behind her, too.

"Anything unusual about the excavation of the object?"

She asked as one of the men swiped a card through a machine near the door, allowing it to beep and a door swing open that led through to a large chamber the other side.

"No, Doctor" The Captain spoke smoothly. 

I was suddenly right behind them as they walked through the door, despite my being a measurable distance away from them in the corridoor not seconds ago.

The three of them continued to walk through a large lab looking type place, when her attention was captivated by what lay beyond a large glass window, where people clothed head to toe in strange white suits and helmets examined glowing machinery which looked an awful lot like weapons to my mind.

 

"I wasn’t aware you were testing weapons of mass destruction?"

She spoke softly, her voice and attention captured by the sight before her, her obvious interest in the weapons made the two americans obviously slightly unsettled. 

"Um, Doctor, this way if you please.."

She took one last fleeting look at the destructive weaponry that lay behind the glass window, before walking off after the Captain once more.

They walked through another set of doors, out of the lab, and then carried on down another bleak and drab coridoor, before coming to a stop at another door which required swipe access. As the Captain ran the card through the machine again, and threw open the door, letting Her go in first, the other man who accompanied them waiting outside the door aswell.

She walked in the sparsely furnished room, looking around curiously before her gaze settled on an object under a cloth on the the table.

"First Leuitenant Graham will be staged outside this door if you require anything else, Doctor."

The captain spoke softly. 

She smiled at him. My gods, That smile was utterly disarming.

"Thankyou."

And with that the door was closed, and she was cloaked in silence, save for the repetitive whir of machinery and a air on vent in the baron room. 

She sighed, looking at the object, before shrugging off her jacket and placing it over a chair as she fixed her white undershirt, looking once more at the empty and plain room around her.

Except it wasn’t empty. Not to me anyway. As I stood with my arms folded in front of my chest at the far end of the room just watching her. 

I watched as her hands folded up her sleeves, showing me, and only me, more of her delectable pale skin on her forearms, and I was also treated to a glimpse of the patch of skin on her chest where her shirt went from buttoned up on her chest to her collar in a smooth V shape.

She approached the table and threw the sheet back, looking at the object underneath.

She was very focused and concentrated on the historic looking object on the table’s surface.

I was very focused and concentrated on her...

A man could easily write sonnets just about the way she moved. How her beauty was so refined and graceful that it was agony to watch her without wanting to grab her and kiss her. Hard. My fingertips twitched to want to run through that short auburn hair of hers. My eyes wanted to seek out hers and look into them forever, it looked all too easy and very possible to drown in those baby blue eyes. My mind was practically driven insane, she made simple parts of the anatomy, such as her neck and shoulders, look godly, and look like she should be worshipped as a deity. 

She examined the artifacts on the table, spread out before her. 

Could I reach out and touch her like I so madly wanted too, I would grab her and spread her out on that table and show exactly how much I did worship her...

She pulled on some gloves from a box on the table beside the objects, so she could touch and fondle them in her long slender fingers.

She studied the objects in front of her with such passionate precision. The objects consisted of some armour like artifacts, but they didnt look like they had been buried in the sands for a thousand or more years, they looked completly brand new, as if they were forged only yesterday. There was a breats plate that looked tof it a man of very large muscular build, aswell as a back plate and wrist cuffs to match the two torso plates, and engraved onto the corner of the breast plate, was a small snag of red fabric. 

She grabbed a small bristly looking brush and dusted the excess sand off the artifacts. 

She slowed her work as she realised what the jagged symbol etched onto the front of the armour was in fact a Lightning bolt. 

She paused, searching her mind for the answer she craved.

But that wasn’t all that lay on the table waiting to be examined by her. 

There was also a small broken slab of stone with drawings carved into it. 

It took her a moment or two, clearly searching for yet more answers, before she recognised the figure bound in chains, reclined before a serpent, and a single name spilled from her lips. 

Loki.

I felt a large smile cross my lips. 

That was before the door was swung open again from the outside, and the Captain entered from earlier. 

"What can you tell me Doctor?"

He asked, standling solemly with his hands behind his back.

"Their Norse Artifacts."

"Norse?"

He asked, clearly puzzled. Easily confused.

"13th Century Scandanavian, Norwegian and Germanic Mythology, more commonly known as Old Norse Mythology."

"So whats 13th Century Norwegian treasure doing out in the sands of New Mexico?"

He asked, clearly puzzled.

"It’s hardly treasure, Captain. "

She beamed, even her smile was lethal.

"What you’ve dug up here, hasn’t been buried for thousands upon thousands of years. In fact its barely been submerged in sand for more than two days, otherwise the amrour wouldnt look so pristine, over time it would have eroded due to weathering, but no, its still gleaming, as if its just been polished."

The captain stepped closer to have a look. 

"The silver armour, along with the breastplate bares a semblance to one particular Norse deity."

"Who?"

He asked impatiently.

"Thor."

"Thor?"

"Thor, they reckon, rules the sky; he governs thunder and lightning, winds and storms, fine weather and fertility. Son of Odin, and Frigga. The Allfather of the nine realms.”

"So, Thor’s a god? Right?"

"Yes, Thought to be mighty and brave and the all protector of earth."

"So, we have dug up some God’s armour?"

"Well, the Silver Colour palette, along with the red cloak attached to the shoulder plate, and the tell tale lightning bolt on the front of the breast plate certainly points all arrow’s to it being Thor’s."

"And what’s this slab of stone?"

"That’s a sandstone tablet, Captain. The Nordics used to place them in places of worship like storyboards if you will, showing their Deity’s battles with demons or monsters."

"And what does this show us?"

"The figure bound by hand and feet with chain, is the Norse God of mischief and Lies, Loki…"

My name kept falling from her lips, and if one sound could sustain me for eternity, this would be it.

"He too was a Norse God, Thor’s brother. Although he earned the surname Laufeyson instead of Odinson…"

She drifted off slightly.

“He is shown here bound before a large venomous serpent as a punishment. And as the venom from the snake poisoned him, the earth was supposed to shake..”

"Interesting…"

He spoke, surveying the tablet with barely subdued interest. 

That was when the room was blanketed in blackness, and a loud tearing booming noise tore through the air, causing an alarm to shriek and throw red light over the room repeatedly.

The Captain marched over to the door, throwing it open, but not before turning back to her.

“Stay here while I found out what’s going on.”

And with that he disappeared out of the door, taking the Lieutenant with him.

She stood, shocked and not knowing what to do. 

She could hear as more footsteps thundered down the corridor outside the door, straight past her, she pounded loudly on the door.

“Can someone hear me? Help me, please? Let me out??”

She shouted loudly, rattling the door on its hinges with her fist. 

Footsteps outside hurriedly approached, and could barely be heard over the shrieking alarm that whined and wailed loudly every second.

The First Lieutenant who had escorted her opened the door, he was panting wildly,  
And a sheen of sweat soaked his skin. 

“Come on Doc..”

He shouted, tugging her out of the room, and pulling her into a run along with him down the long corridor, their footsteps clanking quickly along the metallic floors.

He swiped his card hurriedly through doors as they wound their way out of the underground base. 

They came to the laboratory where the nuclear weapons were being tested on, 

 

 

Little did they know, Everything was about to be violently rewritten….

 

 

Another blast of lightning struck to base, launching an explosion in the computers in the room they were in, as all the fuses short circuited, blasting electric currents into the air, The resulting explosion knocked both the Lieutenant and The Doctor clean off their feet.

The Lieutenant was knocked headfirst into a lab table, rendering him unconscious, as he lay still on the floor.

The doctor noticed with sudden alarm he was injured, and swiftly picked herself up off her feet, to go back and help him, despite the cut on her forehead that bled down to her eyebrow, and the fact the entirety of the left side of her body felt bruised and broken. She staggered up, cutting her palms on broken glass, and ran back to him.

 

 

When lightning struck again. 

 

 

She was thrown clean off her feet for a second time,

and plowed through a plate glass window, into some very radioactive nuclear weapons.

The explosion that sent her there began to crackle and spit loudly as a fire broke out in the lab, clouding the air with smoke and filling the once white sanitary area black with soot and ash. Through the smashed hole in the glass window, the tips of the broken and jagged glass were now tipped with her blood. Smoke began to pour through the gap in the glass, flling the room with heavy suffocating smoke.

Her body was now covered entirely in lacerations, pieces of glass stuck out of her lithe frame like shattered and transparent ugly limbs. Along with shrapnel that could be seen probing out of her skin, melting into her. It was hard to scan every inch of her, and find one patch of skin that wasnt bloodied or assualted.

Blood was soaking through the front of her shirt, staining it with the obviousness of her injury’s, she lay broken and shattered, and unmoving as the fires and electric currents raged on around her.

But thats when everything began to change, 

The radioactive toxins seeped from the broken nuclear weapons, and littered on the the floor around her body, the shimmering yellow liquid was dropping onto her skin and piercing her wounds, working deep into her bloodstream. And onto her body, Her hair, the beautiful auburn spikes were doused in the radioactive substance, and her suddenly her hair shone bright red, glowing like rubies, a shock of pronounced blood red hair now stood from her scalp.

Her eyes flicked open suddenly. 

And they weren’t baby blue anymore, they were the most glowing electric shade of blue imaginable. They shone brighter than stars in the dimness of the room, like they were blue lanterns.

She took in a toxic smoke filled breath, that was cloaked in shaky unbelievable pain.

She tried to sit up, but found that the agony of her wounds stopped her, the alarm was still whining as the fire raged on, she whimpered, becuase everything felt broken.

Tears clawed through her eyes, spilling down her cut cheeks, salt stinging the wounds that lay scattered across her fair skin.

She squirmed and rolled onto her side, feeling blood and other substances soaking her body, she found she was led in a pool of yellow toxic waste from the nuclear weapons, she fought to stand, to move, to get away, but the pain was too great.

She whimpered in pain again, and tried to take a deep breath to soothe the pain if but a little, but toxic numbing smoke poured into her lungs, and a couple of breaths later, she was unconscious again, pulled into dregs of a heavy sleep, thinking this would be a sleep from which she wouldnt wake up.

 

As her eyes closed.

Mine were thrown open, to find the damp walled underground hide out once more.  
I took a moment to solidify the fact I was here again, in reality. This wasnt another delirium of my mind. I stood on aching limbs, and left the room. 

 

 

I had to shake the thoughts of this Red Headed Woman from my mind...

 

 

There was work to be done.


	7. Red Headed Temptresse's and Norse Trickster's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Journeys end in lovers meeting" - William Shakespeare
> 
> I would also like to point out it was Shakespeare who said; "Love is Blind..."
> 
> This proves to be true...

After our Lunch Rendezvous, I rushed back to my hotel to madly shower once more, of course using the luxurious hotel toiletries as if they were going out of style. I madly shampooed my hair and lathered myself quickly with shower gel, before jumping out of the shower, and running around my room wrapped in a towel like a red tornado trying to sort everything out. I unzipped my masterpiece of a dress, letting it hang off the back of the wardrobe door; I threw my shoes and clutch bag on the bed, along with my desired undergarments. I calmed down enough to sit and carefully apply my makeup, hoping my red cheeks due to all my mad flapping and running around the room would dissolve, and as I carefully applied my face mascara and fixed my hair, it had dissolved enough for me to put on some blusher. I examined myself in the mirror, not half bad. My eyelashes were long and fluttery, like some Dewy eyed Disney character with long lashes that I could bat at people if needs be, I sweeped on some eyeliner, and decided I was done. I sauntered over to my dress, and carefully slipped it on. It fit like a glove; I smiled as I smoothed it down my legs, my right leg poking out from the slit in the thigh. And the silk ran wonderfully against my skin. I closed my eyes and blinked away the silk sheet running down my legs in that dream. My eyes blinked open just before his face came into view – Loki – I shook my head, and sat down on the bed, buckling on my very high red shoes, dear god I was going to embarrass myself in these before the night was through. 

I stood up – on shaky calves – and took a few steps in my new shoes, concluding I had done my worst; I slipped on a diamond bracelet and some pearl drop earrings. Swiped my clutch off the bed, and headed out the door.

 

* * * 

 

I tried to get a cab to take me to the museum, but, clearly Peter was having none of it, he sent a black Mercedes, and told me he would meet me there. I rolled my eyes and hopped in, thanking the driver in polite German. I sat back in the bucket seats in the back and watched German night life go by, smiling as I saw the beautiful city very differently by night rather than in the daylight. All too soon, we pulled up outside a very grand looking building. I could see very well dressed men and women gathering around the large marble steps outside, posing for photographs and bedecked in gold and luxury. All the elegantly poised – older women – academics wives, were draped head to toe in Dior and diamonds, lavished with beautiful flowing hair, that was elegantly greying, their skin looked sun kissed and perfect, and their teeth flashed pearly white when they laughed. The men gathered with them bore the graceful look of knowledge, as academics or professors. Greying hair on tanned faces with teeth pearlier than snow. In all their fine D&G and Hugo Boss tuxes. I gulped. I suddenly felt like a little girl playing dress up, in her mothers lipstick and jewels. I swallowed again. My freshly applied, blood red lipsticked lips pursing together nervously. It would always unsettle me that I was considered too young to be in the position I was, too much a hothead, too eager. Not enough experience. But then I would have to pinch myself and remind my traitorous brain that I had earned that all by myself as a Kid who started out with not a lot. And remind myself of the fact that you could sit me down around a table with some of the world’s brightest academics, and I could debate with them on matters of History and Politics until the cows came home, and that was something to be proud of if nothing. 

I steeled my expression, and reminded myself that when wearing red lipstick that one must always smile – as if you don’t you look as po faced and as miserable as a model on a runway, who probably was on a steadfast diet of cocaine and hadn’t eaten since 1982. I smiled my best smile, as the driver stopped the car and opened the door for me. I smiled politely and swung my legs out onto my wobbly feet, and onto the red carpet. 

He smiled as I managed to ungracefully unfold my limbs and stand looking up at the museum, with the slight aid of his hand, which I daintily accepted. I stood up, looking at the spotlights that flashed above the large gothic windows of the museum.

"Haben Sie einen schönen Abend.“ 

Translation: "Have a lovely evening.“

He spoke softly, tipping his hat at me. I smiled and thanked him politely again. Before finding my sea legs and walking down the centre of the empty red carpet, uncomfortably and acutely aware that several pairs of eyes were latched onto my figure as I walked. I could only imagine it was the disapproving glances of the jewel bedecked wives that scoffed at my daring hair colour and brazen choice of dress colour. I could also sense the Academics were tutting at me, thinking I was just another airhead who was a trophy on some academics arm, and would be no use in an upstanding conversation other than to debate cuticles and fake tan. 

Little did I know, this was far from the case, there were whispers in ears of ‘who did she come with?’ and ‘what is her name?’ from academics wives. The mentioned men themselves just shrugged and admired the lithe and beautiful form of the woman cascaded in red silk, the vision in red. A few photographers snapped shots, and slowly, more and more joined in, the flashes were blinding, but I just kept my head down and smiled through it all. Even though they were calling after me in petty German, I ignored them and headed straight to the front of the museum steps, where a clip faced woman with a clipped tone and a clipboard interrogated me in short sharp German as to whether or not I was on the guest list.

I smiled peacefully, and handed her my invitation Peter had given me. I felt a little swipe of superiority as she checked my name off the VIP list. She unclipped the rope and looked stonily at me, before she let me though the rope, I smiled and thanked her very much, seeing her look shift from stony to icy. I walked away from her and into the museums stunning entrance, past the foyer and up some stairs. I was giddy with excitement. I would get to see a stunning new museum exhibit, and I was, if I haven’t clarified this already, a massive history nerd, so seeing new unearthed artefacts and the like would be like Disneyland for me. And also right at this moment, I felt like a movie star. Movie stars always seem to walk up or down stairs in films, dressed in ridiculously good dresses, and turn all eyes on the room on them. I don’t know if my meagre appearance in shoes that I could barely walk in, and a dress that belonged on a woman who was decidedly not my body shape at all, would make the cut, but it was all or nothing now. No turning back.  
I got to the top of the stairs, pausing to look at a depiction of Odin and Frigga on a pedestal, I felt a shoulder brush past mine, a velvety tux jacket tingled against my bare skin, as I realised I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was standing, I turned to apologize, only to see the very, very, tall man disappear into the crowds in the room in front of me, long soft looking black hair covering the back of his head, and as he walked away, I caught a dizzying wave of his clean scent, a combination of clean cold air and old spices. I paused, trying to recollect where I had caught that scent from before, eventually thinking nothing of it, and moving into the crowds of the room before me. 

 

* * *

 

I had managed to snag a flute of champagne and was having a passionate yet gracious debate with a leading German philosopher, Friedrich Van Houlland, over a large statue of a mythological Norse beast, when a museum official came tottering up to me, and informed me that Peter Vostenn wished to see me in his office. They directed me up the stairs and straight ahead. I smiled and thanked them, before courteously excusing myself and setting my champagne flute down on a passing waiters tray, and making my way up the large stone staircase, taking the steps tentatively at a time, before clacking my way across a marble floor, and past large tapestry’s depicting Norse battles between gods, before eventually finding a plaque on an office door that read;

PETER VOSTENN  
HEAD ARCHÄOLOGE UND ARCIVAR

(Translation: Head Archeologist and Arcivist)

I rapped my knuckles lightly on the door, Before a gruff recognisable german voice told me to enter. I slowly withdrew my arm and pushed open the door, my heeled feet making the most noise on the floors as I walked into the semi-darkened office. Peter, who had his back to me, and was vigorously studying something on a computer screen, I watched his tux jacket covered back as he hunched over in the seat, too incredibly tall for the seat he was slumped in. 

At the sound of my heels clacking, he turned around and saw me, his face dropped and his eyes sparkled in the half lit as he slid off his glasses. 

"Excuse me, Head Archivist, but your missing one hell of a museum opening down there.." 

I said, smiling and motioning to the door, but his face was too transfixed on my dress clad form to notice anything I was saying. 

"My god, you look stunning.." 

He spoke softly, looking, with shock, at the fact I was wearing heels. 

"I can scrub up when I have to now and then."

I spoke, running a hand down the creases of the dress by my thigh. 

What I wasn't prepared for however, was Peter crossing the room swiftly and embracing me quickly, covering my lips with his own in a fiery kiss.

My eyebrows shot up my head, and my hand lingered awkwardly in mid air before I melted into him and placed my hand on the side of a strong jaw and cheekbone. I made a slow and soft breathy, moaning sound as his hands smoothed around me, tucking my body to his, before, all too soon, he broke away, instantly distancing himself from me. Placing a hand over his mouth as he stared at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I...I'm, Libby. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that!"

He spoke worriedly, running a hand through his thick styled hair, the other resting on his hip.

"It's fine, it's.... Absolutely fine.."

I spoke breathlessly, because if there was one thing Peter Vostenn could do, it was take your breath away in a kiss.

He moved his hand away from his mouth, smoothing away the worried frown on his face.

I laughed slightly as I saw the red smears of my lipstick on his lips. He looked at me, searching for the reason of my laughter.

I stepped closer to him, bringing my thumb up to his soft lips to brush away the red.

"Hollywood Red, isn't really your colour, Peter..."

I smiled, smoothing away the full fledged red stains to leave behind a pinkish hue instead.

He smiled, his lips moving under my thumb, before both his arms came up, and his hands enclosed around my wrists easily, bracketing my arms where they were reached up to his face.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. Libby. I didn't bring you out here to get you into bed with me, I. I didn't..., I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't mean to kiss you. I. I just couldn't help it. You look so. Stunningly beautiful. I couldn't not kiss you.."

I smiled sincerely at him, shaking my head slowly.

"Peter, please don't ever apologise for kissing me like that. And do you not think for the five years I've known you that I knew you weren't the kind of man who would shamelessly bed a woman the instant you met her?...."

I spoke softly. Smiling gently at him as I spoke, my hand cupping the side of his neck as I spoke.

He swallowed and I watched him as my words sank in. Before he sighed, looking at me deeply with beheld affection in his eyes, before he sighed, and drew me into a great warm hug.

"You're a treasure, Libby Brooke. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

He said, hugging me closely.

I stroked his back, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

I pulled away first.

"By the way, the exhibit is absolutely wonderful. I love the tapestry's and the statue of Fenrir was quite possibly my favourite.."

I spoke as he chuckled that wonderful laugh of his.

"Ever the observant Historian."

He mocked, smiling at me in a way that made me know he didn't mean it cruelly.

"Come on, we should probably get downstairs before someone thinks something untoward is happening between you and me in my office."

He winked, waking me over to the door, doing up his jacket.

"Given our past history. A wouldn't put it past us."

I smiled wickedly.

Heading out the door as he laughed.

I paused waiting for him, before a colleague stood at the bottom of the stairs, and called him down, motioning for him to join them urgently.

He placed a large hand on the bare skin of my back.

"I won't be long, we'll get a drink after I'm done mingling."

He smiled, flashing me a smile before moving swiftly down the stairs to those who clamoured for his attention.

I smiled, staying at the top of the stairs, quickly checking the state of my passion kissed lips in my compact before shutting it back in my clutch.

But as I did, I felt something.

It's like that prickling burning feeling you get when you have the uncanny sixth sense that someone is watching you closely and intimately. A shiver thrashed cooly down my spine and back up again, as I had my back turned to the opposite flight of stairs that overlooked the museum foyer, it could have been anyone.

But, it felt odd, that's what was alarming, it felt like the most incredibly intimate gaze. The kind of gaze knowing lovers gave to one another across a crowded room. A gaze filled with want and had no innocent intentions underlying it. The mind of look that promised passion and lust that were almost certainly assured to follow it.

I gently angled my compact so I could see where I felt a pair of eyes burn into my back like a magnifying glass onto paper, burning through my skin and setting me alight.

As I did, I saw a face I didn't ever expect to see again.

Him.

It was him.

Loki.

I hadn't forgotten one singular detail of my disturbingly realistic dream. The golden room. The bed. The emerald silken sheets. My nakedness. And the heated and hushed words he poke only to me.

"Our fates have been intertwined, pet."

Those words echoed in my head as I looked once again at the drop dead handsome angular face, smooth place skin, with eyes like sapphires and emeralds combined, and I knew underneath that smirk he was wearing on his lips, there were white rows of pearly white teeth.

His raven black hair was smoothed away from his face, running to his shoulders. Speaking of which, said shoulders were masked in a very fine looking modern suit, with a green patterned scarf snaked about his neck, and in his hand he held a golden walking stick that glowed blue at the pointed tip.

I snapped shut my compact, and turned around the face him, my mouth agape in shock, I had the unsettling squirming feeling in my stomach that he was here for no dignified straight laced reason. I turned to see him make his way dwn the opposite staircase, just as a glass clinked and an announcement was about to be made. I stood and watched over the balcony and watched as -Loki- sauntered down the stairs, slowly and gracefully, with all the elite elegance and coordination of a panther stalking its prey.

I watched in alarm as he disarmed a guard and stalked up to the man who was speaking, grabbing him by the lapels and throwing him over a law statue in the centre of the room, before pulling out a glowing blue device,

And proceeding to cut the elder mans eye out.

And then the screaming began, people ran for the exits, cowering away from the psychopathic mad man, who now had blood etched onto his hands, I saw him watch in near fascination as people ran from him. Out of the doors and into the street.

I watched in horror, as I saw people scramble over their own feet to get away from him, but, he seemed to be enjoying their mad attempts at escaping from him.

He slowly walked out after them, and I watched as his suit morphed into armour, melting and shifting from him as he walked, turning instead into heavy gold and green armour, along with a long green cape, and a huge golden horned helmet. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

His newfound armour just melted onto him in a golden haze out of thin air.

My mouth gaped, I couldn't just stand here, god knows what he would do to those people, he just killed a man in cold blood in front of an audience, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill a few more hundred just as easily.

I swallowed and quickly teleported to the end of the red carpet, luckily ahead of him, where everyone was gathering in a crowd in the courtyard adjacent to the road opposite the road from the museums entrance.

I struggled to locate Peter in the crowds, I needed to see where he was.

The only danger was me having to use my powers without the protection of a mask.

But if someone was putting innocent people in harms way. Then mask be damned, I wasn't going to let him do anyone harm while there was still breath in my body. My only hesitation though, if it came to it, and I had to defend people, was letting Peter, one of my closest and oldest friends, see what I had become now.

I swallowed and ran forwards in heels (which, come on ladies, back me up here. It's hard)

Before I saw him to my side, and his loud voice, just as I remembered it, strong and confident. Rasp out a sting author active command.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

I turned to my right, to find he was there too.

Two could play at this game.

I kept my back turned as I heard him yell again.

"I said: KNEEL!"

He shouted, making a blue light appear over all of us.

Everyone around me did what he said, crouching on their knees, dresses and suits be damned as they knelt on the damp tarmac.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears, and my breath became baron as my body stiffened with partial fear.

People around me whispered harshly to me;

"Tun Sie, was er sagt!"

Translation: "Do what he says!"

Some of the just looked at me with terror filling their tear filled eyes, I was the only one - save for him - who was standing now.

I slowly turned to see him stood behind me, in all his six foot, armoured, smiling glory. 

If I said I wasn't scared, I'd be lying.

He regarded me with fury in his emerald eyes.

"Did my words fall on deaf ears, I said, kneel..."

He growled.

I swallowed, before steeling my face, lips set in a thin line and if looks could kill, he'd be slaughtered by now.

"I'm not kneeling for you."

I growled back, glaring at him, despite the fact I felt wobbly and anything but ferocious.

He seemed amused by my valiant stand. But I had always believed in standing up for something, even if it meant standing alone.

I watched an angered yet amused smirk grace his lips, pulling them into a smirk. 

"You would dare defy a god." 

He asked, moving closer to me through the crowds. The staff pointing menacingly at me.   
The tip glowing gold and blue. He was feeding off of my defiant stand like a starved man.   
Drinking in the challenge.

I took this opportunity to show him what I was made of. He may be tough. But I was willing to bet I could be tougher.

I teleported so that I was stood not two feet away from him, people in the crowd around me gasped, shocked and alarmed by what I could do. Mind, if someone did that in front of me, I'd admittedly be alarmed too. 

He seemed to startle, not physically, but I swear now, something. Something, crossed  
His eyes briefly before they steeled back to the hard cut emerald blue they were before. 

"I will defy anyone who seeks to do harm to innocent people."

I spat, angrily gesturing to the poor scared sounds knelt around me. 

He wasn't taking no as my answer, and I quickly found that the tip of the sceptre was pointed rig into my face, I could feel an aura of power and knowledge radiating from it like the oldest encyclopaedia on earth. My thoughts and morals wavered before I focused my gaze again on his sneering face beyond the staff he held at me.

"You WILL kneel. Even if I have to force you. And I warn you know, I will not. Be. Gentle."

He growled. 

I glared at him. 

"Good. I like it rough."

I growled, before snapping into action, even though I had been hesitant and scared of what he could do to me at first. I now was disregarding that safe, little straight laced voice in my head saying "Danger! Danger!" And instead fire and anger fuelled my veins and I swiftly shut it up. 

I threw the sceptre away from my face with a sharp swipe to my left, twisting it from his grip, knocking it free from being pointed my way. 

Loki seemed to waver momentarily, before he gained his sense, and fought back. 

He blocked and counteracted my right hook, swerving my arm out of the way, the people surrounding us scrambled and fought to get out of harms way. I twisted my body round, bracketed between his muscular towering form and the sceptre in his hand. I managed to sock him in the mouth with an impressive punch, I grit my teeth and growled, as I saw him recoil, before slowly letting his smile come back with startling grinning vengeance. I watched as his tongue sneak out from his lips and touch the spot on his lower lip where blood seeped from a fresh open cut. 

"Not one man has drawn blood from me and lived to tell the tale."

He growled.

I stood gathering my breath, and steeling my stance, as he dragged his lower lip between his teeth, and coming back at me with renewed vigour. 

 

He kicked my right leg backwards, unbalancing my body, I tried to regain my balance, only to find the sharp end of the sceptre narrowly missing hitting me in the face, but still managing to scratch a jagged cut near my right eye. 

I winced before pulling back and attacking again, the tempo of the heavy soundtrack of mine and Loki's clashing anger, heavy breathing, and desires to kill one another was all I could hear thrumming with my heartbeat. 

I focused on my footwork, and moved myself around to his left to try and sneak an attack on him that, way throwing the best kicks and punch where I could, swerving out from his lashes of defence. 

As I tried to lay another punch on that handsome arrogant face of his, he disappeared, I growled and grit my teeth, knowing he had most likely chosen to attack from behind. I would know because that's a trick I'd use. Well. I really was fighting the Norse silver tongued trickster. 

I moved to turn around when I felt long lithe fingers latch onto the hair at the back of. My head, locking into my hair and pulling, I let out a slight growl of pain and frustration. My head was viscous lay tugged back, and I found my body tucked into the hard cold armour of his tall frame behind me. I quickly felt his cool breath rustle across my rut ear as I was pulled to him. 

"You're not the only trickster in this battle."

He rasped, bringing the sceptre to the left side of my body, dangerously close to my heart. 

I could feel the cool metal of his helmet press against my cheek as he spoke, the closeness and proximity made me instantly think back to that dream again. My body churning up a many number of feelings. 

I winced and squeezed my eyes shut and grit my teeth as he tugged harder.

"Let's see if I can expand your mind to accept my domination, shall we?  
Or do I keep you as feisty and.... As...Fiery... as you are?" 

He asked to no one but himself, His voice growled low in my ear, cool skin pressing against mine in a way I didn't want to understand why my body yearned for it. I shuddered as his voice purred the word, fiery. 

"You. Mnnmmm, let these. People. Go. And I will cooperate. with. You.." 

I growled in between snarls of pain as his hand tugged furiously on the vice grip he had on my hair.

I heard him laugh, a cool, breathy chuckle, that snaked across my shoulder and slithered into my ear poisonously. 

"Your very life on the line. And you bargain for their lives. Their safety. Why?"

"Because. I may be a Trickster aswell, But the comparison between me and you stops there." 

I growled. He chuckled again.

But we were both interrupted by a single figure standing in the distance, and fighting through the crowds, calling my name. 

Peter. 

"Libby!" 

He shouted, starting towards me. 

"PETER! NO!-" 

I was cut off as I let out a large scream of pain as Loki tugged my head backwards, straining the muscles in my neck, painfully arching my spine. 

"Ah. It appears we have another saviour in the audience..."

Loki smirked, I could tell as I felt his cool lips pull upwards near my ear.   
My body was being forced up in my shoes to meet Loki's mouth at the heat difference between us, I had an awful feeling he enjoyed having me arched and weak against him. 

I watched with tears starting in my eyes at the pain as Loki now aimed his staff straight at Peter, who paused, mouth agape, hands held open to try and reason with the madman who had a hand vices in my hair, and was grinning against my neck. 

"Could this be Love? Or Sentiment, Libby?...."

Loki purred, I winced at him using my given name. 

I saw the tip of Loki's sceptre build in blue light as I struggled, fruitlessly, to get free and stop him. 

"Look to the hero, people. He serves a good example.." 

Peter stay glued to the spot where he stood. 

Loki then forced my head forwards so I was staring straight at Peter across the crowds. 

"My. My. You are tough. Not one tear shed. Well. Call it punishment if you so wish. I'm going to make you watch..." 

He growled as I struggled more against him, yelping in pain. 

But as Loki aimed at Peter and blasted a beam of blue destructive magic his way, we both quickly found it was hurtled back in our direction, I was torn from his grip, and thrown to the right to the concrete ground, my side thudding on the floor, wet Tarmac meeting my silk clad side. 

The next thing I heard was a strong American voice boom over everyone knelt before Loki. 

And I can safely identify, that this was the starting point from which my life would warp into something else entirely.....

 

 

 

"You know. The last time I was in Germany. And I Saw a man standing above every body else. We ended up disagreeing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Fleeting Introductions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes it quite plain what (and whom) he's lusting after....

Breathing heavily as a result of my heavy collision with the wet tarmac, I looked up to see a tall muscular man, cascaded in a blue uniform, with a large shield on his arm standing in between Peter and Loki. 

But, I had seen enough old wartime comics to know who he was, 

 

Captain America.

 

He towered between Loki and the civilians edging his way forwards through the crowds.

This made the god of mischief sneer.

“The soldier...”

He growled, getting to his feet. Using his staff to help him.

“The man out of time…”

Loki snarled. Grinning that manic chilling grin of his.

I watched as Captain America moved closer. His tall muscular form, a force to be reckoned with. Here was a real hero. Unlike myself… A nobody with a mask who stopped muggers stealing Old ladies handbags. Shakily, I drew myself up to my feet.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Loki, whose green eyes flickered to me upon my movement. Before snapping back to the Captain.

“I’m not the one who’s out of time…”

He spoke righteously, as a large jet in the sky opposite the museum leered out of the black night, and poised guns on Loki, a feminine voice demanding him to stand down.

 

What happened next was inevitable…

 

Loki and Captain America lunged at each other, a clash of metal on metal, and animalistic grunts bursting between them as a result of their conflict.

I staggered to my feet, and ran around them, shouting for people to get to safety as I did. 

Through the bulldozing force of the crowds, I saw peter fight to stand where he stood.

I teleported right in front of him, and I will never forget the look that flashed across his eyes right that very second,

It was fear. Fear, and sheer confusion decorating his irises. He shook his head looking at me, only slightly. As if I were an alien, not the person he used to love and know. I tell you know, that look of confusion and hurt and pain made my heart shatter in glassy shards of pain, choking me from the inside out.

“What? How- you….”

He started, voice a low whisper.

It was my turn to shake my head.

“I couldn’t explain to you even if I wanted to, I’m sorry, I…”

A tear threatened to drip from my eyes, and the sound of scraping metal and thudding flesh reminded me that actually, there was a Norse god and War superhero fighting to the death behind us.

“You need to go, now, get somewhere safe….”

I chided him urgently, my voice sounding pathetic and hurt.

He gave me one last fleeting look that made my heart lurch painfully, before letting himself follow the manic movement of the dispersing crowds.

I watched him go.

I had to watch a person I liked very much walk out of my life, leaving me all alone once again.

 

More tears speared my sight, but instead of crying like I wanted to, I frowned.

 

Why could I hear Black Sabbath??

Loki and the Captain seemed to hear it too, before a blast of light knocked Loki, rather ungraciously, to his rear end on the steps in the courtyard, and for the second time that day, I was reunited with yet another, superhero.

Tony Stark, aka Iron man, was now looming out of the sky, pointing various nuclear weapons at Loki’s head.  
Now, as you very well know, I live in New York, so yes, I do have occasional sightings of Tony in the suit blasting his way down 42nd street to that huge ugly grey building of his in Manhattan. Notorious nuclear playboy, turned energy loving arc reactor peacekeeper. He was the kind of man that made women everywhere roll their eyes. Or ask for an autograph.

“Make a move reindeer games…”

He urged to Loki, whose armour disappeared, and he was left holding his hands in surrender to me, Iron man, and Captain America. Who all stood gathered around in front of him. 

“Good move…”

Tony congratulated him.

He then let the mask slide up over his face, showing me the familiar bill board, rolling stones gracing face to boot, complete with the trimmed beard and puppy dog brown eyes.

“Captain.”

 

“Mr Stark.”

They greeted in a monotonous, very male tone.

Tony then turned to the side, doing a double take, seeing me stood there.

His eyes decided to rove up and down my body slowly and not at all subtly. Why was I surprised? Iron man didn’t do subtle.

“If you’ve quite finished Mr Stark…”

I bit off in a clipped voice.

He carried on looking as if I hadn’t spoken at all, before he eyes came to rest on mine, and not on the sight of my exposed legs.

“Yes, quite. Have we met before, Dr?”

Meanwhile, Captain America, who was stood watching Loki like a hawk, lest he try anything, then turned to face me.

“Thank you for keeping him from hurting those people, Dr. Brooke.”

I let a small frown invade my face. 

“I’m sorry, how do you two know my name…”

I asked, stunned.

Captain America, just blinked a few times, turning to Tony for an answer.

Tony in turn turned to Steve, (I suppose I should call him Steve rather than Captain America every time…) and gave him a quizzical look, in a way that was rather naive for two men who just defeated a Norse god to the point of surrender. 

“You mean S.H.I.E.L.D hasn’t contacted you?”

Steve asked.

“I’m not sure, would I be sporting such a quizzical look on my face if they had?”

I asked them honestly.

Meanwhile, the jet that had been hovering over our heads the entire time, had come to land in the square behind us.

As it landed, the feminine and American voice from earlier spoke from inside the black fighter jet,

“S.H.I.E.L.D tried contacting your home address in Manhattan, Dr, But when we realised you’d be coming here, we save ourselves two trips and figured we’d collect you in Germany...”

Spoke an authorative yet very female voice. 

I stood in confusion as a young, orange haired woman ducked out of the jet and stood to face me, she was at least two or three inches shorter than I was, her body encased in a black cat suit, curly hair framing her pretty face and full lips.

“Agent Natasha Romanoff. It’s a Pleasure Dr.”

She nodded tersely. 

I stood silently sweeping my eyes across all of them for a moment.

“And why would all of you possibly need me?”

I asked outright to them.

Agent Romanoff waited a second or two before answering me.

 

 

 

“You could say we needed an expert Dr, But then again, we also needed another hero…”

 

 

 

 

/

 

 

 

 

 

So here I found myself, now cooped up in a fighter jet with a master assassin, Iron man, Captain America and a real life Norse Deity. 

-your average museum opening night…

Loki sat stoically across from me on the seats lining either side of the drop door of the carrier, Steve and Tony stood conversing.

Loki sat and didn’t utter a single monosyllable.

He stared either at his feet, or across at me. But whenever my gaze would meet his, his eyes would flash with something dark and prohibited that made my skin prickle uncomfortably with cautiousness, before his eyes were back to inspecting his boots again.

I sighed and crossed my legs in front of me, my left crossing over my right, slipping through the slit in my dress, exposing my bare legs in front of me.

 

It would take a fool not to notice Loki gazed hungrily at the sight of my bare flesh.

So much so, that Tony’s words halted in his mouth, and it wasn’t often that Tony Stark didn’t have something to say…

But he saw Loki’s eyes glow with promiscuousness and sheer unveiled hunger at the young Doctor sat opposite him. But, she did happen to have legs that were longer than the Vegas strip and a body and beauty that should really have come with a warning label. Tony had seen his fair share of beauties in his life as a playboy and bachelor, but she, she was something else entirely.

She had this aura about her, a quality of understanding and patience that was rare in so many people these days. The way she held herself and spoke suggested she was never used to being wanted, or needed, or the centre of attention. He struggled to see how she could pass through a room unnoticed. With her shockingly blood red hair, soft beautiful face, and positively radiant blue eyes, and a body that belonged to a Greek goddess, how could she be a wallflower?  
But she herself answered this question for him. She didn’t command the entire attention of a room, simply because she didn’t want it, she saw it fit for herself to slip through, unnoticed and unappreciated because she didn’t crave and hunger for attention like most women – who if they looked as flawless as she did – would. And that, he decided. Was a wonderful rarity indeed. 

Tony watched as the God’s eyes slid up her legs with unrestrained lust, mind, if he had those legs stretched out in front of him, he would look too.  
But whereby a man like Tony would look, then avert his eyes elsewhere, Loki looked like he wanted to devour her.  
Steve noticed it too, his brow furrowing deep over his eyes as he watched the prisoner look like he wanted to eat the good Dr. whole.   
His hand clenched tight around the strap he was holding into as the plane jolted and justled.

“Hey, you wanna place those eyes elsewhere pal?”

Steve chided the sly god. He wasn’t going to let a good woman be defiled by his impious gaze right in front of him.

Loki sneered.

“I don’t think the Dr. needs your protection, Captain…”

He spoke powerfully, in a velvety smooth voice.

Eyes flickering briefly to the captain, before resting in the radiant blue aura of Libby’s own gaze. Lips stretched in an easily charming smile.

My face went rather stoic, not showing how his look sent shivers thrashing through my spine in a jostle of hotness.

Our building tension was shattered by the slitting and low rumble of thunder not far off in the distance.

“Where’s this coming from?”

Agent Romanoff wondered aloud. Reaching for a switch panel above her head. 

Loki regarded the thunder with a nervous demeanour, face paling for some reason. 

Wait. Thunder and Lightning…..- Thor.

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

Steve asked, as veins of white scrawled messily across the dark clouded sky.

Loki regarded the sky warily

“I’m not overly fond of what follows…”

At that moment, we all heard a dull thud sweep the plane downwards slightly, Tony quickly pulled on the mask and opened the hangar door.  
Just in time to see no other than a large, long blonde haired, muscular man drop down onto the open ramp.

 

Christ on a bike. How many other God’s were going to grace us with their presence this evening…

 

Loki’s face crinkled into a look of sheer unaltered worry and panic.

Thor stormed angrily towards his brother, knocking Tony on top of Steve, sending them both crashing to the floor. If I’m not mistaken… that was Mjolnir in his hand…

I rose to my feet, my dress whipping around my legs as the elements carved cold wind around me. 

Thor then proceeded to grab Loki from where he sat, and dragged him out, before disappearing downwards out of the hangar into the black storm clouds swarming in the night sky.

Tony got up and stalked to the end of the door in the suit.

“Who was that?”

Steve asked.

“Another Asgardian?”

Natasha offered. 

“Those guys are friendly?”

Steve wondered aloud.

“That’s Thor. Loki’s brother…”

I shouted to them over the noise of the wind and the thunder storm.

Tony had apparently had enough of the benign chatter, and walked to the end of the hangar door.

“It doesn’t matter who he is, if he frees Loki, or kills him, the tesseract’s lost.”

“Stark, Thor isn’t hostile, he won’t harm Loki.”

I assured them, but this didn’t halt Tony’s advance to the door.

“STARK!”

Steve shouted.

“We need a plan of attack…”

Tony stood still. 

“I have a plan. Attack…”

He spoke simply, before blasting off into the night after Thor and Loki.

Leaving me, Natasha, and Steve in helpless company.

“I’d sit this one out Cap.”

She said, her attention turning to more switches and panels in the plane’s cockpit.

Steve grabbed a parachute from the nearby seat.

“I don’t see how I can.”

She turned back to face him, her face a disapproving mask of disbelief.

“These guys come from Legend, they’re basically gods…”

She argued, trying to reason with him, but by this point, he already had had a parachute on his back.

“There’s only one god Ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that…”

 

He reasoned, walking out the door and flying away into the night. 

 

 

..And then there was one.

 

 

I wasn’t going to sit and wait prettily while they all scrapped and fought.

I scoffed.

“Now might be a great time for you to put your patient peacekeeping skills to use, Dr.”

Natasha prompted

She was right. There was far too much adrenaline fuelled testosterone kicking around down there…

Without a level headed frame of mind, all four of them would descend into chaos and conflict like a herd of mentally deficient sheep.

I rolled my eyes, before walking carefully over to the open hangar and peering down into the night sky below me. 

“Well. I do so hate being left out of things…”

I japed, teleporting from the plane in a split second. 

 

Natasha smiled. Finally a person with more than a teaspoon of common sense in them…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki could all but watch as Thor was snatched out of sight and ploughed into the forest floor far away by “Stark”. The man in the metal suit. 

“I’m listening…”

He said snappily, to no one in particular. 

He watched in the distance as Thor and the man of metal exchanged angered words.

Pathetic. Human attempts to try and douse Thor’s notorious bouts of anger. Much like the Thunder and lightning he harnessed, it was raging and uncontrollable.

I smirked watching them, as, clearly, Stark had yet to find this out.

It was then I heard a soft whoosh sound echo behind me, permeating the otherwise still and heavy cold night air.

Looking up at the large rock that leered up out of the mound behind me, my eyes met a very female figure clad in red silk. 

 

Her.

Words did really not do her beauty justice. 

She stood slightly ahead of me, so that my presence went unnoticed.

I smiled just inspecting her, my tongue went out to touch the still tender wound on my lip, and clearly hers was a fiery temperament that could not be doused. I liked that. A lot. 

Her – unusual – gifts were certainly something to be admired. 

As was her appearance. Sweet Fenrir, I wanted to hold her body to mine, kiss her hard and never stop.

“Why, my lady, surely a dainty thing such as yourself wouldn’t dream of coming between a duelling superhero and a god?”

She seemed to startle at my voice, turning round to face me.

Her eyes hardened, my god, even in the dark they shone like two rare polished sapphires, glowing the brightest blue I’ve ever seen. And probably ever have to see…

“Would you like a black eye to match that lip, only I’d be all too happy to oblige and give you one…”

She purred angrily, in a way that sent my blood thrumming lustfully through my body.

So defiant.

I smiled lethally at her. Daring myself to step just that little bit closer.

“You would dare strike a God?”

I asked, stepping so close now that I was forced to look down at her.

“I thought I already had…”

She sneered.

My eyes swept up and down her beautiful facial features. She was truly a dazzling creature.

“Then you would dare strike a god whose anger you have already provoked...”

I grinned

She stepped even closer to me in a manner that could be proven dangerous 

“Yes. I. would.”

She said slowly and definitely.

I laughed, and wet my lips. Watching with barely concealed restraint as I saw her look at my mouth, before her eyes stole a glance back up to mine once more.

“I should warn you to be careful around me, Libby. I don’t exactly have a gleaming repute when it comes to honesty or fair play.”

She flinched at me using her given name, just as I wanted her too.

“Well. Thank you for the warning. And I know I’m a mere pitiful and weak mortal to your eyes. But do credit me with some intelligence, Loki. Did you really think I’d expect a sense   
of decency and moral righteousness from the god of mischief and lies?”

She bit out in low, smoky growl. Her voice rousing me like mad. And I was helplessly merciful to the way she purred my name with hatred.

“Oh, that’s right, you are supposedly, an expert, on us Norse Gods.”

I mocked, her eyes steeled like blue ice.

“Why yes, Loki Laufeyson, I do consider myself to be somewhat of an expert.”

Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction as my jaw clenched together.

“Careful where you tread, Dr.”

I growled, this woman was getting further under my skin with every passing minute. And I was shamefully loving every second of it…

“You warned me that you are a dangerous person to be around, well the same applies to myself. You may think me a weak fool, but I’m more than capable of showing you what I’m made of, and I promise you this, it will not be pleasurable for you!”

She snapped tersely

I couldn’t ignore how close she was now, right under my nose. She was all I could smell, all I could think about, all I could see.

She was dominating my mind, and if there was one thing I disdained, it was subjugating to someone.

“Oh I doubt that. I think I’ll find it many varying degrees of pleasurable…”

I whispered in a low and hot growl.

Her proximity to my own body made the next words out of my mouth inevitable, as I swerved my lips right next to her ear, my cheek barely brushing hers as I let my breath wash   
over her bare shoulder and neck.

“You see, I like it rough too…”

I mirrored her first words to me, moaning them easily into her ear.

I took great pleasure in seeing Goosebumps brush over her delicate pale skin, in such a pleasing way that made me want to simply lean down and sink my teeth into her bare   
shoulder, being rewarded with eliciting a bone deep groan of pleasure from her lips, and being able to feel the shiver racking through her body, and running under my tongue. I wanted to sweet intoxicating scent that her skin offered to fill my senses completely, I wanted her to writhe in my grip. With her temper as unrestrained and as fiery as that of her hair colour. Oh how I wanted her…

With great reluctance, I swerved away, seeing her face as a bland mask of emotion, not quite knowing how to respond to me. For once, I had left her speechless. 

“Cat got your tongue, pet?”

I asked, this seemed to irk her even further.

Good. 

She was so very arousing when she was in a state of anger.

But instead of anger, something akin to realisation flashed across her ice blue irises.

“Pet. You called me pet in that dream…”

She spoke softly, her head tilted as she examined me.

I let a smirk invade my lips.

“God of mischief does come with the very handy trick of voyeurism…”

I explained.

“Besides, how could I ever pass up the opportunity of seeing your naked body in my bed, tangled amongst the silken green sheets. Because, my dear. Men would fight wars and lay   
waste to cities and realms for a glimpse of your bare form…”

I purred, my eyes raking over her again.

Her jaw clenched, and she stepped forwards, glaring at me, presumably intending to give me that aforementioned black eye she spoke of earlier...

“Whilst I’d love nothing more than for you to strike me again, pet, I should mention that Thor and Stark are about to rip each other’s throats open…”

I spoke, watching the blazing fight that was happening not far from where we stood.

Her head twisted to the right, allowing me a savoury glimpse of the delectable muscles in her lovely lovely neck. That neck was begging to be nipped with teeth, and soothed with   
my tongue. Matter of fact, there were many various parts of her body my lips and my famed silver tongue were aching to be united with.

 

With one withering glance back in my direction, she vanished with a soft whoosh, evaporating into the dark night air. Her lingering scent left behind, an intoxicating blend of lavender and lavish perfume that was utterly mouth-watering.

 

 

I smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I managed to get to Thor and Stark right before they caused any more damage to one another.

 

Still reeling from my up close and all too personal encounter with Loki, I decided not to try and intervene from the side-lines, I now placed myself directly between them, using all   
the abilities I had to halt them where they stood, Tony’s metal suit and Thor’s metal plated armour proved remarkably easy to stop, despite the crackling and raging angered energy that was surrounding them both.

 

“STOP!”

I snapped, coming directly between them, a hand placed on either of their chests. Cool metal enveloping my palms.

-Loki watched in the distance, smiling to himself. With one thought satisfying his brain, “Mmmmmm. Authorative.” He thought, hearing her shout at the duelling men-

My head didn’t know who to focus on, snapping from Thor to Tony, and back again.

I decided to try and reason with Thor, as there wasn’t a reasonable bone to contend with in Stark’s body…

“Thor Odinson. He is not worth your rage…”

I counteracted.

I could just tell that Tony would have some remark about what I said, and I was very right.

“Excuse me? Don’t make me the problem, I am the ever present, very handsome, and helpful solution.”

He whined, I ignored him, keeping my focus on Thor, Who seemed taken aback by my use of his full name.

His blonde brows furrowing down over his greyish blue eyes, that looked stormier than the skies he could control.

“I do not believe we have met, mortal. How can it be you know my name?”

I shrugged with one shoulder,

“I’m what you could call an enthusiast, or, a fan if you want to be really picky about it.”

Tony made a “pffft” sound.

Again, I ignored him.

“Libby Brooke, I’m a Dr of History, I study Norse Mythology…”

I explained.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Libby Brooke, I am sorry however, to have to have made your acquaintance under such violent circumstances…”

He breathed, with an air of effortless politeness.

“Keep it in your breeches big guy, I doubt she’s looking for a date. Besides which, I think your bro called dibs…”

I turned to Tony and made a stern and unpleased face at him, willing him to shut up.

Thor grit his teeth, preparing to lob Mjolnir at Tony’s head, not that I blamed him, quite frankly…

But a shield flew over all our heads, bouncing off Tony’s suit, and off of Mjolnir to divert attention to Steve, who stood on an upstanding log near us in the clearing. 

“Hey! That’s enough!”

He shouted, corralling them like naughty schoolchildren.

I stepped out from between them, sensing that the atmosphere had calmed off considerably, lest Tony make no more smart comments. 

“Thor, put the hammer down.”

Steve spoke softly. 

Thor’s jaw twitched. 

I shut my eyes, and whispered a silent “Damn.” To myself.

“Nope. Uh-uh! Bad call! He loves his- EuFF!”

Came the cry from Tony as he was thrown backwards off his feet, ploughing through a pine tree in the distance.

“You want me to put the hammer down?”

He shouted to Steve, who brought his shield in front of him.

With a great leap in the air, Thor swept in an arc the smash Cap’s shield with the hammer, only to be united with a blast that knocked him thirty metres away, like the blast of a hurricane and with an ear splitting clash, we were all thrown clean off our feet and into the air.

I yelped and covered my head with my arms, wincing as I prepared to be battered by trees and rocks or get thudded harshly to the hard ground, but I saw a flash of red and gold, and felt myself enveloped to a metal body. Tony.

I grit my teeth as we both rolled into a messy landing, sliding through rough splinters of wood and hard gritty ground. We came to a standstill, and I looked down to see Tony’s armoured head lift up to look at me, I winced feeling a bit more than battered around.

I pressed myself up onto my hands and knees between Tony’s legs. As the landscape around us was shrouded in dust and fallen trees as far as the eyes could see. Presumably, Steve and Thor lay among this wreckage somewhere too.

“Well…”

Tony coughed moving to sit up.

“I don’t consider myself easy, Dr, but having only met you half an hour ago, and you already being between my legs, I’d say this went well.”

He joked.

I huffed.

“Thank you for the valiant rescue Tony. But please, no more smart remarks, or else you’ll find that hammer lodged into your skull!”


	9. Guidance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Brooke finds out how needed she can be... Loki flirts up a storm....

After everyone was safely re-ensconced back into the fighter jet - Including a tense Norse god and playboy billionaire scowling at each other like little girls, a seemingly amused Loki, who got a fair share of backlashed annoyance from his brother, and a rather bewildered Steve, who having been asleep for 70 solid years, now had to confront this abnormality along with my very annoyed self, having been riled up to no end by a sly mischievous trickster - all compiled into the fighter jet to be whisked off to god only knows where…

I found myself in close confines to Loki, yet again, and found he took great pleasure in silently studying me when he thought I wasn’t watching. As Steve and Tony sat on the bench to the left, I had no choice but to sit on the right. One seat away from him.

So whilst Tony and Thor stood on opposite sides of the plane, seeing who could out grump and glare the other first, and Steve sat quietly in the corner revaluating his faith in Christianity. And Agent Romanoff concentrated on contacting S.H.I.E.L.D =, whoever this mysterious shadow organisation was, I sat, and tried to ignore Loki.

For the umpteenth time, I turned to see his eyes flicker down me once more before switching elsewhere.

“Stop that.”

I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms as I hissed at him.

“Stop what, my lady?”

He smirked.

“You know very well, what…”

“I was just admiring the view…”

“Well, admire the view from another direction that doesn’t involve me in your line of sight…”

“I cannot help the fact that you’re rather nice to look at… In fact that’s entirely your fault.”

 

“Stop it, Loki….”

The way she hissed my name with such venomous hatred turned my blood to fire in my veins

“Are all Midgardian’s quite as short tempered as you, pet?”

“Yes, they are when Norse Tricksters eye them up like a piece of meat...”

“Well, I have to say I wouldn’t mind sinking my teeth into you...”

“Oh for the love of god… will you shut up…”

“Temper, Temper…”

He purred seductively, unnecessarily leaning closer to me as he did. So close in fact I could smell that aroma of old musty spices and chilled cold air. A scent I unfortunately associated with him. I let my eyes slide shut slowly, taking a deep breath, not allowing his teasing words to boil my blood.

“Did anyone ever tell you, you have a remarkable talent for getting under peoples skin?”

I said, twisting to head in his direction, glaring only slightly.

“It was never my intention to get under your skin, pet, just very very close to it.”

“In your dreams, Laufeyson…”

“Oh I most certainly hope so…”

Meanwhile, Tony and Thor, who sat watching the flirtatious and bitter exchange between the Trickster and the Redhead like a Wimbledon tennis match, Thor with a mild frown, and Tony with a pair of quizzically raised brows. Steve, none the wiser to all, sat and went through bible verses in his head.  
At that point, thank goodness, if I had to suffer one more moment next to Loki, I would claw his eyes out. The jet slowed and appeared to come in to land on a large runway of some sort. People milled about on the dark tarmac, men in high vis jackets guided us to the runway.

My stomach was flipping around in my body, quivering with the unsure nervousness of whether my ‘past’ would be known by a faceless organisation that had agents and superheroes at their beck and call. Would I be locked up? Interrogated by these people? Was agent Romanoff telling me the honest truth? Did they want me as a hero? Or as a pair of glasses with a degree? Questions were racing through my head like lightning bolts, each thought striking more fear into me, like a bolt of horrible unpleasant shock.

I took a few breaths to steady myself as I felt the plane wheels softly lurch onto the tarmac.

A gulp silently thudded itself down in my throat. After many odd years of being alone and perfectly content that my company would always remain as such. Here I was being suddenly urgently needed for reasons unknown, and, I can tell you know, after years of having to rely on no one but myself, and getting used to tending to, and caring for me, myself and I, it was unpleasantly unsettling to be needed. Because I had perhaps conditioned myself to feel that I never would be…

Tony and Thor were the first to leave the plane, Tony striding out with the confidence that he knew exactly where he was going, the metal feet thudding and clanking away, Thor, slightly more hesitant, stiffly followed Starks buoyant lead. Steve hopped up and out, followed closely by Natasha, who sent a stone cold glare in Loki’s direction. His eyes just sat in his sockets, glazing like green marbles, not giving anything away in their glassy reflection.

And then there were two…

I gave Loki one last emotionless glance, before I stepped past him to move out of the plane and see where I was.

My plan, however, was thwarted as he swiftly cut off my path by placing his body directly in front of mine.

I let out a deep sigh of, what I hope came off as, extreme irritation.

“Am I seeing fear in those blue eyes of yours, pet?”

I tilted my head so slightly, jutting my chin to the right. Partially at the intrusive question, and partially because I hated the little ‘pet’ nickname he had picked out for me. I still hadn’t quite wrapped my head around the fact that the mischievous god I had studied hard about for many years, was very much real, and alive, and had, subsequently, attempted flirtatious remarks with me in the past half hour.

“I tend to favour apprehension rather than fear in circumstances I know nothing about…”

I quipped, standing there, watching him smile lightly at me.

“Well, well, your tongue really is as sharp as your fighting skills, pet, but I know fear when I see it.

He smiled at me, marble green eyes glittering like green silk. With a smooth and sensuous voice to match.

“I fail to see what my emotions have to do with you?”

I explained, moving to step past him, but, he didn’t budge an inch. Or rather, he moved more deliberately into my way.

“Intriguing…”

He pondered, aloud. Sounding amazed. His gaze rested intently on my face. He stood now with his back to the ramp, head turned sharply to the right so he could look at me as I stood facing the runway of the plane that he had his back too. My head was turned immediately to the left, looking straight up at him. We were stood like some opportunistic ying and yang symbol, like two puzzle pieces made to match.

I gave no answer, but let my blue eyes burn into his, silently demanding a response Instead.

“You took no hesitation tonight in standing up to me, defying my rule over humanity. Yet…”

He looked over his shoulder at the approaching long line of soldiers that were presumably here to frogmarch him, shackled in cuffs, to some cell nearby. But his gaze tipped back to me, smiling as his eyes slid over my lips and up my face.

“You quiver in the presence of these unknown mortals, and their pitiful organisations. Has your feisty nature deserted you, pet?”

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Then answer my question.”

“No, my nature has not deserted me, it’s just that, unlike you, I have to tread carefully and abide by laws…”

I snapped, moving off of the plane before he could get another word in edgeways.

I watched as the guards moved to Loki, weapons trained on him, shackling handcuffs to his wrists.

“I’m glad.”

He shouted after me as I walked, I paused and turned.

“I’m glad your nature hasn’t left you, the defiance is undoubtedly an alluring quality…”

He smiled, with a smile that was all venom and poise.

“I would really like to hurt you, and cause you a very great deal of pain...”

 

I growled.

My eyes stayed glued on him as he smiled, and was walked forwards out of the plane and across the tarmac towards me.

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, pet.”

He said with a sly wink. That black eye I promised to give him was sounding just too damn tempting right at this moment…

I watched as he was carted inside, flanked by numerous guards with weapons.

I sighed in utter irritation, picking up the trailing silk train of my dress that was dragging on the damp tarmac runway.

I paused when I saw a figure completely fill the doorway ahead of me. He was intimidatingly tall, but held himself as if he was concealing a hundred secrets. His daunting frame was clad in black, equipped with a sweeping coat and large boots, along with an eye patch that sliced across his face, concealing one, if it was like to other, sharp and intelligent, eye from the rest of the world. He stood with his arms folded behind his back, giving off a perfectly natural authorative aura of power and control about him.

“I’m Director, Nick Fury. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Brooke. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

I followed him inside, scampering after his controlling lead.

“Ha, I’m sorry to be rude, where am I? How do you know my name? And lastly why am I here??...”

 

I gabbled, stumbling over my own words, and my dress, if I wasn’t careful about holding it up, and it wasn’t exactly easy to match his large swooping strides in heels.

“Truth is, Dr. we’ve been surveying you now for quite some time…”

My heart thudded to an almost immediate stop in my chest. And my thoughts must have been conveyed in my face to prompt his response.

“We’ve been getting rather unusual reports from New York of this strange crime fighting persona known as Minx, a gifted young vigilante who has been gracing the news lately as a crime fighting figure, someone gets miraculously saved from a burning building, witnesses describe their saviour as a redhead who can vanish into thin air. Crime syndicates stolen funds inexplicably being transferred to orphanage bank accounts. No transaction required, just easily done as if all someone had to do was think about it.”

By now, I’m damn sure my face was paling more with every syllable he uttered.

“All witness statements conquer that it was an attractive young woman with blood red hair, and deep blue eyes, who wore a black mask and had a British accent.”

He turned to stare at me, the one eye shining accusingly.

My sigh, and immediate fascination with fixating upon the floor was enough of an affirmative answer for him, I bit my lip quickly, before my mask of steel was back in place.

“Yes. I did all of those things Director Fury, and, although I should be locked away for years in some cell somewhere for violating laws and taking matters into my own hands, I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done. I’ve helped but a few handful of people in this world. And I intend to go on helping more if I can…”

 

And he smiled at that.

 

“Well Dr. I’m glad we were able to track you down. We rather need your historic expertise, and we also have a spot open in our team. I want to talk to you about the Avenger’s initiative….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

more coming......


	10. The Challenge...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki let's slip of what it is he really wants... Dr Brooke finds herself subject to a new job.....

I stepped into my ‘room’ on board what I had now learned was a massive fighter jet. Owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. A secret organisation that dealt with matters beyond global comprehension. Training superhero’s to assemble a team that could save the world, should it ever need saving. And when a revenge seeking Norse god showed up supposedly with an army at his beck and call, you would want someone to protect you from harm. So, if Iron man, Black Widow, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, and Hawkeye, - who had apparently gone AWOL – and me, (Minx) could protect the earth from an invasion of otherworldly soldiers, then we would. 

Fury had insisted I tell him everything I knew about Loki. I started from scratch, to give them a handle on his nature – it felt like I was on a quiz show, seeking Thor out for corrections should I make a mistake – but, shockingly, the facts all aligned with the truth. Loki was a Jotunn, a frost giant, who had fallen through a wormhole in time and space from his home kingdom of Asgard. He was adopted my Frigga and Odin as a tiny baby after the Allfather drove the frost giants back into Jotunnheim, upon finding out the true nature of his birthright, Loki sought to claim the throne of Asgard as his own, With Thor in exile, there seemed no greater time, but upon Thor’s return Loki destroyed the Bifrost, the gateway to all other realms. And ended up lost in another dimension for god knows how long. Fury also asked me if there was any just reason behind him doing all this, besides seeking revenge on Thor and the family that lied to him, but nevertheless never loved him any differently, and when I said I didn’t know, and that it wouldn’t be easy extracting information from the God of Lies, Fury made it my mission to find out why Loki was doing this. 

Oh, and I also had an outfit aswell. Clearly Fury was counting on my joining the Avengers, even though I didn’t feel I was truly worthy of a place among real heroes, as I had a ‘suit’ 

I was led to a huge locked down room and told to go inside, It was just around the corner from where my cabin and sleeping quarters were. I stood facing a large metal door with a huge red ‘X’ on it. I looked each way down the empty metal corridor. I looked again at the door, letting my arms drop to my sides in a defeatist ‘I have no clue’ fashion, I tried running my palms along the creases of the door, looking for a switch or a hidden handle or something, I smoothed my hand along the centre of the ‘X’ before there was a loud click, that made me stumble backwards as a very animated computer voice crackled to life. “Welcome.” Spoke the animatronic American woman’s voice. The door slid open and slowly, a long rectangular room was revealed to me, slowly lit up by bright spotlights until I could see a costume stretched out into a cupboard at the end. It was a black spandex number, with great looking black sturdy combat boots to match. I chuckled, and walked into the room gingerly, taking teeny steps at a time, before I was across the foyer and the doors shut behind me as I got into the room. I jumped at the sudden noise, before looking ahead at the slim cat suit. Now that would be interesting to get in and out of- and not very graceful by the looks of things. I stepped further towards it, reaching my hand out to skim a finger down the smooth material. This was all real. This wasn’t in my mind. I hesitated. But my hand shot out and grabbed it.

After shucking off my dress, and shoes and folding the layers of silk up and stowing it away with the high heels, I inspected myself in the large body length mirror in the room. The transformation was very nearly scary.

Every curve I never knew I had was emphasised and on full out display in this suit. My body looked thinner, and sleeker. Very feline in the way it made me move and walk. Very un-feline were the heavy toe capped black boots on my feet, which proceeded to make my legs look much longer and much slimmer than they would usually. My hair had been scuffed and tousled as I pulled clothes on and off, resting in a disarray or red spikes on my head. I had an eye mask too, like the one I would wear at home. Except this one was fancier, and more technologically advanced, with an earpiece hooking the mask to my face, aswell as other enhancements. I also, as I looked to the side of where my suit had been previously mounted upon the wall, had a weapon. It was a bullwhip. But it was made out of a thinly stretched metal and nylon rope fibre that had been coloured silver. My, powers, meant that I could control where I wanted the whip to go. As long as I was stood in an unoccupied and empty room, I thought I may aswell try it out. 

I uncoiled the weapon from my palm, letting the slide to the floor. I focused on a single piece of wall by the door. I took a deep breath in and let silence overtake my head, thinking of nothing else but that wall tile. I drew my arm back, and threw it forwards, hearing a loud CRACK break the air, before an ear-splitting buzz that was volts of electric striking the wall. I stilled. Now, from 10 metres or so across the room, there was a thick gash that sparked off the metal wall scarring the room. Ok, well, that was quite…

cool. 

I smiled, letting my lips curve upwards as I looked down at the weapon in my hands. As I had otherwise, uncommon resources, I didn’t need guns or arrows, shields, or hammers. With me, I was the weapon. 

 

 

 

 

 

After mucking around with my new toy some more, and several dismantled ceiling tiles later, I was told to go to the holding cell where Loki was being kept prisoner. I walked along the metal corridors. Boots clunking as I went. The whip left in the ‘suit’ room as I didn’t trust myself not to injure anyone else with it. I approached the cell, where binary code lock systems were required to get in. Simple really, all I had to do was think about the door opening. And that’s exactly what it did. The computer ran through my ID before confirming me a match and letting me in. Oh the wonders a radioactive accident involving computer shrapnel can do for the brain. As I stepped in, Fury was stepping out. He breezed past me with an unpleased look on his face and a glint of anger in his eye.

“Find out why he is doing this...” his eye scanned back to the cell above us, Loki was out of sight for the moment “By any means necessary Dr…” and with that he swept out of the room, leaving me and Loki alone. I took a deep breath.

“Come in, Minx. I don’t bite. Unless you would like me too….” 

Already I could feel my blood pressure rising in anger from being within a metres radius from him. Bad for the health, was Loki Laufeyson.

I made my way cautiously up the steps so I was facing him. Adjacent to those shining and malicious cerulean orbs he had for eyes. His stance beckoned he was ready to take me on. Stood with his feet apart and hands braced behind him back. 

“There are eight security cameras in this cell, four of them are external to the cage, and four of them are internal. You also have heat sensors under your feet, motion detectors tracking your every sound and every syllable you utter is being recorded. With that being said, no matter what transpires in this room, all the people watching those surveillance tapes will see, is me and you, stood like this, talking to one another. The audio recording will suddenly cease to work, as will the sensors, and detectors.” I said confidently. Watching as he slowly smiled at me. 

“You will tell me, why you are doing this.” I demanded from him, seeing his smirk grow wider.

“And how can you be sure I’ll tell you the truth…” he mocked.

“Well. If you do not, I will come in there and force it out of you.” I steeled.

He smiled, eyes scanning me up and down, looking at my body with slow interest.

“Now, that, I would not mind. It’s shaping up to be very lonely in here… “

I glared at him. He really did love testing boundaries... and my patience.

“Are you going to make me repeat myself….” I asked, my voice strong and resolute.

His response was to look me dead in the eyes and smile slowly in a very near friendly manner. His white teeth gleaming in the light. He swaggered a couple of inches closer to the glass in front of me. Eyes never leaving my own. 

“Dare I say yes? I do so love hearing the sound of your voice…” he admitted with brows raised and sharp eyes softened.

My jaw clenched so hard I was surprised to find my teeth didn’t turn to powder.

“Enough.” I growled.

Moving myself so I was now inside the holding cell with him, getting as close to him as I dared. Danger be damned, he had tried my last nerve and my usually infinite spectrum of patience.

“Enough of this sick,…” my brain paused and struggled through the swamp of anger to find the right words “obsession, you seem to have with me. All this flirtation to mask what you want. Just. Tell. Me.” I ground out. 

“I’m not masking anything…” he said quietly stepping even closer. 

“You’re not telling me anything either…” I said pointing it out, as my voice too, became quieter. 

“Oh you’re all mouth and fight aren’t you Minx...” Loki said quietly, moving, if it was even possible, closer. So close I could feel his breath wash over my skin. 

I was frozen to the spot, all I could do was blink. 

I dared to look up at him, to see those wonderful green eyes sparkle brilliantly at me, and his smile seemed to fade, not to an expression that was unwelcoming, but to one that was …soft and, tender.

“Those eyes….” He said wondrously.

“A man could drown in those eyes…” he spoke, looking straight at me in a way that caused shivers to wrack down my spine. 

I swallowed and blinked, trying to regain where I was. 

“I..you-u.. we. Um…” I choked out. Unbelieving that my brain had gone mushy from him being so close.

“You want to know what my intentions are…” he asked softly.

“Yes…” I stuttered out, 

He pulled back and the trickster’s gleam was back. As was the unveiled and hungry smile. 

“I can’t tell you.” He smirked, pulling away and walking away from me. 

I grit my teeth. 

“Oh that’s it.” I growled, using my powers (I love saying that) and I loved using them too, I slammed Loki’s body to the glass wall with one flick of my hand. 

“On Asgard women may fawn over dark and brooding Loki, the ice prince. But here on earth, sunshine, you will find modern women of a completely different calibre. Women, Like me.” 

I growled.

“Impossible…” he offered.

“There are no women like you.” He smirked darkly

“Stop paying me compliments to get on my good side when all I really want to do right now is plough you through this plate glass window.” I gritted out between clenched teeth.

“I want to get on your good side. All over your side to be precise, maybe even under it…” he smirked cheekily.

“Oh, so help me god, I think I may kill you!!!” I growled.

“That would be terribly ambitious of you.” He smiled. Enjoying my rage.

“You have an army. The Chitauri”

“Yes I do.”

“But we have the Avengers…” 

“Your point being?” 

“The most notorious and powerful heroes and people on this earth, and every single one of them, you, in all your swaggering and arrogant glory, have managed to upset. Very deeply. You may want to watch where you tread, Laufeyson…” I promised.

“And what category are you under, Minx? Hero? Or person?”

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer.”

“No. ok. I’ll tell you. You’re neither. Not hero, nor are you person. Though you’d like to be, you haven’t saved legions and scores of people like the metal man, or the soldier. No. you’ve saved but a mere, and pathetic handful of ordinary mortals. And you are clearly not under the categorization of ‘people’ either… not with your prowess and skill set….” He smiled. 

“You’re something entirely different altogether…” he assured me. Tilting his head an examining me. 

“Go on, enlighten me, what precisely, dare I ask, am I?” I glared.

“I can’t put my finger on it. Nor it is human nor Hero.”

“Well, thank you for the mesmerising analysis…” I joked. 

It was Loki’s turn to clench his jaw and narrow his eyes at me. 

“You don’t want to make the mistake of getting on the bad side of a god, pet…” he warned.

And, it was I instead, who smirked.

“I have nothing to lose, Loki. You dare take me on.” I challenged.

Quicker than I could comprehend, Loki had twisted our positions and situation as I let my guard down for a split second. He tangled his leg in mine, and threw our bodies round, so my back was now pressed up against the glass, his chest aligned with mine. As I realised this was a very dangerous place to be, indeed….

“I gave you a mere taste of what I could do to you when I invaded your dreams. And I have been utterly unable to think of anything, or anyone, since. You think you’ve hidden your true desires behind sarcastic quips, and a mask of disinterest. But I have seen a glimmer of lust in those infamous blue eyes when you look at me, darling. And believe this when I say there is nothing I enjoy more than the chase, which your defiance is making only all too delicious, and I cannot wait for the day when I can rip off this façade of disregard, as easily as I could rip this offending garment you’ve donned on your utterly remarkable body. I will have you screaming for me and under me all before you know it. And the only name you’ll know when I’m through with you will be mine, because you will be hoarse from screaming it!”


	11. Wanting and Getting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he wants (as he always does) and, so does Dr Brooke....

I wrenched myself away from him. Stumbling backwards away from the heat of his body and the scorching temperature of his words. He wanted me. And he wanted me madly. I swallowed as I stood in the distance I had now created between us. 

One look at his face confirmed in utter clarity what he had meant when saying those words to me. His eyes were blown wide with lust, and his expression looked deadly serious.   
“You,w- want me.” I stated rather than asked.

His eyes blew black, and he stalked towards me menacingly, backing me into the opposite corner of the cell.

“Desperately… maddeningly… shamelessly …..” he breathed, getting close to me again.

I was stuck, I was so utterly stuck. I didn’t want to move, I literally couldn’t force myself to speak. And my brain was foggy with the traitorous and lustful thoughts that made me want him right back. 

-Desperately, maddeningly, and shamelessly. 

“I.. Loki…..” I blinked, caught like a deer in headlights as he got right up close and personal to me again, carting one hand through my spiked read hair, feeling the curve of my skull with the pads of his fingers. Mapping me out with his touch. Shivers wracked down each one of my spinal vertebrae making me fight the urge to moan softly. If he could make me feel this maddeningly insane just by touching me…. Oh god my brain struggled to finish that scandalous thought. 

He smirked, as his eyes skimmed down over my face, visually studying me aswell. 

“You should know, I never liked the sound of my own name until you purred it past your sweet lips.” He admitted in a hushed tone. 

I didn’t even get a chance to reply as he slowly wound my body, tucking it into his, so the softest planes of my curves met the hard and taut planes of his. And then, Loki. The Norse God of mischief and lies. Kissed me. And then, 

I, Libby Brooke, being (once upon a time before this sordid encounter) of sound mind, and average body, was so unreservedly, categorically and downright lost…

All I could think of was him, all I could taste, was him. All I could see, do, compose, feel, hear, sense and want, was him. His hands carted themselves softly into my hair, tugging me gently closer, until my chest was pressed up to his in our height differences. I curved my back so the front of our thighs were touching, all I could feel through the cat suit was the hard texture of all the metal and leather he was wearing. Clearly, me arching with passion wasn’t enough for him, and his hand that wasn’t in my hair, smoothed down over the small of my back and my rear, slowly igniting fire on my skin wherever he touched, and his hand clawed into me and pulled us so our bodies touched at every point. As my chest was compressed to his, and my breasts were pushed up to him through the cat suit, he let out a feral growl onto my lips that did all manner of dirty things to my mind. At the same time of which, his teeth curled into my bottom lip in a way that made my toes curl in my boots. He used his body to press me back into the glass, very nearly slamming me there, I had to claw my hands into his armour and I felt his lips pull upwards into a smirk against my own, and both my legs were swept up and spread either side of his hips, his large hands were spread wide, groping the sides of my thighs which made my brain go very weak, and the way his body was pressed tight right into my open legs made me want to scream and beg, but as his mouth covered mine so hotly, a strangled moan from the back of my throat had to suffice. Suddenly, in a cruel manner that left me feeling cold and exposed, he pulled his lips from my own with what must’ve been a considerable degree of force and willpower. 

“Doe’s that answer your question, Minx.” He huffed, out of breath, his eyes were black as the ace of spades. 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” I panted, finally finding my words, but as his hands stroked down my thighs in that lustful groping manner once more, my vocabulary was unceremoniously tossed out of the window. And I couldn’t care less. 

He smiled at my words, chuckling softly at the back of his throat, before his lips dived for mine again, but I was encouraged to moan softly as they, instead, swerved onto my neck and sought to bite and suck at my sensitive skin in an oh so skilful way that left me nothing but jelly in his arms. My eyes threatened to flutter back into my eyelids and I had suddenly forgotten how to breathe, my throat scrambling for air in amidst all this lust crazed passion and want that had my head swimming in deliriousness. I felt one of his hands leave the soft globe of my thigh, and come to rest under my ass, supporting me against the glass wall, as the other, in a very slow way that was both cruel and maddening, found the zipper of my suit, and began to inch it downwards over my stomach, freeing one of my shoulders from the black confines of the material, and baring it for him, my body was positively trembling with lust by now, even more so as his lips left their position of toying and biting my earlobe, and worked their own way downwards, sucking and licking and soothing bites with the flick of his tongue down my neck to my shoulder, as his teeth raked over my skin and I tried to bite back a loud moan, he stopped, hot breath curling over my skin and down my back that raised Goosebumps on my skin, which only trebled as I heard his voice growl at me. 

“Stop biting those wonderful lips Minx, I want to hear you scream for me.”

Another flush of Goosebumps washed over my skin, and under Loki’s tongue as he reclaimed his rightful place on my shoulder, the tip of his nose brushed against my hot pulse, and I was certain he could sense the hot want than ran through my veins for him. With delirious and fevering need. Cautiously, my hands that had spent a large amount of time digging into his shoulders, and hanging on for dear life, because my god, I had been with a couple of men before, but nothing comparable to all the cosmos on earth, had ever felt this shamefully good (or bad) before. But I gently carted one hand down over a sharp cheekbone under pale and smooth skin on his cheek. The pads of my fingers gently brushing over a couple of raven black strands of hair. I felt him pause in the lusty advance he was making on my neck, and more heated words left his lips.

“I’m not one of your priceless museum antiques pet, you can touch me too. In fact, I’d encourage it.” He smiled. Lips curving over my shoulder that was hot from his breath. 

I swallowed and dragged my hand down over his jaw and down his neck, trailing genteelly down his chest, stopping to feel the rapid beating of his heart under my palm. My eyes looked up into his, with his kiss stung lips and black eyes. I felt his hand cross mine, pressing it there, and for once, we both didn’t speak. And as I could feel his pulse flutter under my fingertips, and he could see the heartbeat thrum wildly in her neck. 

He huffed. 

“Your defiance and feisty nature runs so heartily within you, at times it seems like it’s all your consumed by, yet, here you are, so genteel and soft, and almost hesitant under my touch…” he wondered aloud, tilting his head. Still panting lightly from the kiss we shared.

“It’s not every day I get so passionately kissed by a Norse god.” I smiled, admittedly still panting too. 

His eyes darkened again as he looked down to see the swell of my breasts heave against my heavy breathing in the gap of the zipper he had loosened.

“My lips and my Moniker of a Silver tongue have other…uses. Minx.” He winked. Smiling like a predator. 

He loved to see that blush scatter across her cheeks.

So it was he leaned in and kissed me again. Ever more hungrily as he hands roamed other places that they hadn’t travelled before. Down across my shoulders, over my ribs, delicately brushing my breasts, running over the curve of my calves. Before coming back to his favoured part of my neck once more. 

“I don’t know what you do to me. I can’t keep my hands off you, you’ve enchanted me like no other sorcery I’ve ever seen. I ache for you, Minx. It’s all I can do to keep from having you right here and now. Because I can think of so many other ways in which I want to take you and make you scream my name over and over again until we both can’t take any more pleasure…I would crawl on my hands and knees on broken glass until my palms bled and my knees were raw, just to kiss you once” he purred into my ear. 

My eyes fluttered shut, my body squirming into him as he spoke, he was setting me alight one painful inch at a time. But even behind closed eyes I wasn’t safe, he said he could invade my dreams and my thoughts and my god he was right. All I could see were images of me and him in my mind, of naked expanses of skin, hot lips, teeth on bare flesh, his large hands gliding up my bare shoulder blades and over my back, me throwing back my head and screaming his name as he took me just like he had promised to make me do. I opened my eyes and saw he was smiling wickedly at me. 

“I told you voyeurism was a handy trick of mine…” he purred, leaning in and kissing over my jaw.

“Oh God….” I moaned, throwing my head back into the glass as my fingers tangled in his hair.

“Just Loki will suffice.” He purred from somewhere near my own cheekbone as he kissed it sweetly.

And through the foggy maze of lust I was lost in, I heard the door to the cell attempting to be opened from the other side. 

“Loki Someone’s coming.” I said quickly, as his hands went slack on my body, allowing me to slide down his front, in a way that only ignited Loki’s thundering arousal once more. 

“Go.” He said quickly. But not before he sneered lecherously at me with that handsome smile of his, and back were his twinkling marbled blue and green eyes, and the wicked smile that promised me all manner of filthily good things. 

“But please, dear god, hurry back.” He winked.

I looked over my shoulder at him, before, all of a sudden, I was gone.


	12. Disturbia...

I slammed up against the door to my room. Bracketing my arms across it as the comprehension and shock of what I had just done weighed down heavily on my mind. As soon as I got back here, the mantra of ‘oh my god’ was repeating over and over in my head like a broken record. And it was stuck on him. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki.

 

ARGGHH!

 

My god, what had I done? Usually when you have dangerous Norse gods penned up on a hellicarrier for the murder of innocent people, the traditional thing to do, being on the opposing team and having captured the criminal, is to interrogate them. NOT KISS THEM!!

 

As my eyes slid closed and I once again cursed my existence. I heard a familiar voice echo inside my head. One that was soothingly familiar as it had whispered hot promises into my ear, in a velvety caressing voice.

 

_“You’re not telling me you didn’t enjoy the many kisses we shared. Minx.”_

 

My eyes sprang open and I bolted across my room from the door as if it had burned me. Startled as my eyes blew wide wondering how it was I was able to hear him, when I remembered this was the same god who could enter and control my dreams.

 

I’m ignoring you. I’m ignoring you, as far as I am concerned you do NOT exist right now, Loki.

 

I shut my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, when all I could see was his facial features invade my mind. That angular jaw, glowing green eyes like two precious emeralds, twinkling in sadistic mirth back at me. Those thin lips that didn’t feel thin at all when they were pressed to mine, stretched in a smirk that showed his pearly teeth. It was like looking at a sneering carnivore right before it devoured you.

 

_I don’t think much of being ignored._

I growled in annoyance, gritting my teeth.

Get out, get out, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

 

My eyes snapped open and I shook my head as if it would rid me of the memory of him, like a Loki free etch a sketch. I ran a hand through my hair, letting a deep breath rattle my lungs as I exhaled. I looked out of my tiny cabin window to see it was dark now as we glided through the clouds. I scratched the back of my head, and decided it would be best to call this long, weird, and very busy day to an end.

 

I stalked over to the tiny cupboard that was a wardrobe, throwing it open to see nothing but S.H.I.E.L.D regulation athletes gear. An oversized grey logo t-shirt, and a tiny looking pair of navy shorts. I huffed and started to undress, tugging down my zipper before my vision went dark, as if a bag was being placed over my head, but then a strange image danced across my mind.

 

_I was watching as I could see nothing but long slim fingers grip the zipper of a cat suit, and slowly pull it down, just enough so the swell at the top of my breasts could be seen. That hand was Loki’s and I was the body in the cat suit._

 

I blinked, able to see again, and the vision dissipated like bath salts dissolving in water. I grit my teeth together hard. That scheming so and so clearly wasn’t intending to give me any lease over my mind this evening. I quickly undressed, toeing off my shoes, before stripping out of the suit, leaving the arms flopping down my front, as I pulled my arms from the tight material. Before my mind went dark again.

 

_I could see as a thin pair of lips danced and licked and sucked their way across my shoulders, and long dexterous fingers that belonged to a huge wide palm held my upper arms to keep me in place as their tongue and lips twirled over my neck._

 

I shook my head again. Blinking rapidly as the image went away. Quickly pulling my clothes off and angrily tugging on the regulation athlete’s wear. I ignored the fact that my heart was hammering in my chest like thumpers foot due to the erotic visions that were being hurled my way.

 

Another darkening moment arrived as I crossed to my bed.

 

It was an image, this time, of a woman’s bare back, and I watched as two hands from in front of her, obscured, as they mapped out her shoulder blades and caressed down her skin. Feeling every smooth inch, every indent, every discoloured scar or mole.

 

I ground my teeth in anger as my feet stumbled across to my bed. That was before a heard a dark chuckle ricochet across my mind.

 

_Why fight me? Why fight your natural instincts minx? Fight that pooling desire between your thighs for me. You know I could bring you such pleasure…._

 

I winced at his voice, it was as if he were right behind me, whispering into my ear. So I decided to answer back.

 

_Because. You could snap my neck like a twig and I don’t trust for one second that you won’t. You’re a trickster, Loki. Just like me. I know my own nature. Which means I know I can’t trust you. However heated your words are, you must think me so naive that I do not see they masquerade a deeper wanting._

I climbed on the small single bed with a surprisingly soft grey S.H.I.E.L.D fleece folded over my legs and up to my middle, and I slowly slid down into the soft mattress, flicking off the lights with just a thought in my head, before resting my head against the pillows, and letting my eyes slide shut.

 

_Why would I ever even consider breaking you? My untamed mare. Your defiance only fuels my hunger for you, and you know that. And as for me being a Trickster, well, that allures me too. You could fight me at my own game like I know you love too. I would take much pleasure from that, my dear._

I turned onto my side, attempting to ignore him again.

_Ignoring me again? Are we? Let’s see if I can’t melt your resolve. Because I have seen the way you respond to my kiss, to my touch. But it seems that my voice holds a certain, special power over you. It both antagonises yet pleasures you. Do you truly find it so irresistible? Or does it make you want to come in here and hurt me? I’m just curious, my sweet. Only I see both those scenarios as a desirous circumstance. Fight me, or lust for me. Either one will do._

I am thinking of other things. Ok. Home. New York. My… job. The museum. Peter. Oh, now there’s a sore point. He probably won’t want to see me again. Ever. Rex. Think of Rex. I gosh, I hope Magda’s feeding him still. Oh, he is not going to be happy about my extended little trip. Oh god. Why am I here? A day ago, I had a ….. Relatively…. Normal life. I had a job, a pet. Taxes. A subway card. TV programmes I missed. How can that all just be violently altered in the blink of an eye.

 

I heard another deep chuckle.

 

_Oh, my dear. You think distractions will save you from me? How winningly guileless of you. To paraphrase the midguardian saying of, locking the stable door after the horse has bolted. You cannot stop my access to your mind, because you granted it to me, and only I can discontinue it. I can easily see where you try and hide your true feelings for me. You discard them to the back of your head thinking they are forgotten about. But you cannot hide anything from me._

 

 

Stop it, Loki. Just stop it.

 

_You had planned on telling Peter about your, skillset. Hadn’t you, Libby?_

 

That was a point on which I didn’t want too, and couldn’t fight him.

_I mean, of course you can lie about the change in your hair colour. But your other gifts. Well. They are not so easily hidden. Are they? Not cloaked and stashed away under an excuse. The accident in New Mexico was radiation which made its way into your blood, into your bones. That’s something you can never be rid of. Which means you would have to break that poor man’s heart by telling him what you are. There was no way around that. Which, is truly a shame…._

He took a break in torturing me, to throw up an image of Peter and me laughing at that beer house in Stuttgart. Again, there was that strong jaw, mesmerising silver eyes, and Disney prince style hair. I carried on seeing that image as Loki spoke atop it in my head.

_…. Because, he really loved you. It didn’t matter that you had spent time and worlds apart from one another. You were the only woman he ever thought about. He was going to move back to New York for you, he was going to ask you after the museum opening to be his girlfriend, and announce he was moving back overseas to a promotion. But instead his heart was broken, and he found out who you truly are….._

 

One single hot tear wormed down my cheek, absorbing into my pillow.

 

_Get out of my head, Loki! I mean it!!_

I spat in anger.

 

There was blissful silence for a moment before his reply.

 

_We’re tricksters, you and I. we are of the same breed._

_We are not the same! We are on opposite sides, and come from opposite worlds. I am NOTHING alike you._

 

There was a dark chuckle.

_Now that’s where you’re wrong. We are every bit alike, and you’re blatantly ignoring my warning to you._

_Warning? What warning?_

 

 

_Our fates have been intertwined. There’s no easy way out of that._

_Minx._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Short, I know, but mores on the way. x_

 


	13. Tricksters, Sex and Mind Games...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW. Some triggers of forced sex possibly...

 

 

 

I couldn’t take much more of this.

I was led in my small bunk, cold sweat soaking through the uniform I’d shrugged on to wear to bed. And even though my body rung with exhaustion, I wasn’t tired as I thrashed and squirmed under the thin covers, sweat glistening on my brow. Red spikes of hair sticking to my face. Chest swelling as I panted heavily. I was asleep, but not peacefully. I was trapped. Loki had gripped me in my subconscious state, and wasn’t letting me wake from the nightmare.

Fury had mentioned Loki had used his mind invasion skills to overtake and control the minds of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s most skilled operatives, and a brilliant scientist, to bend them to his sadistic will, and I could have almost cried with envy at that. Because total alienation to your own brain was far better than slowly being driven insane in your own mind, like I was

It felt like my brain was slowly rotting away from the inside out. Like some niggling parasite had gotten in, wormed its way about and was pulling at the strings in my mind to make me dance, like some kind of grotesque puppet.

Even in my dreams I wasn’t safe. Loki was making it unutterably clear that there was no escaping him. He meant what he had said, once he had worked his way into my head, he was _not_ leaving it. It was only now I was starting to see what he meant. Over and over again came the sick images that plagued me behind my eyelids, I was quickly finding out that this was the worst sort of torture that there was.

I could see _him. And me._

And the vast array of things he wanted to do _to_ me, and _with_ me. I could see his large hands running possessively down the curve of my back, letting him know I was his, grabbing down onto my naked hips, sliding round to ease gently between my thighs, which made him smirk when he found how wet I was, taking my earlobe between his teeth and smirking like a fox as he did. I could also see that stunning row of pearly whites twist sideways to sink deep into the pale column of my throat. But that wasn’t all he was electing to taunt me with.

I could see my nails scratching deep down his pale back and my lips gasping his name in a moan as he did something I didn’t want to think about, which involved pressing those long fingers to the dripping core between my legs. I could see him snap my legs apart, spreading my thighs wider with his hands before he shoved himself deep into me, throwing my naked back against a wall, pinning me there with his lean body like an animal being pinned out by a taxidermist. Thrusting deep into me with his rigid long member in a way that caused me to moan again. My head rolling back on my shoulders to the bricks behind me, lips parted as I moaned and he pounded into me over and over. I could then see my nails biting into the flesh on his shoulders as his teeth bore down on my neck again, just the way his fingers were clawing into my ass, lustfully rolling my flesh under his fingers. Concentrating on making me yelp by fucking me roughly, I could see the tug and clench of his high tight ass as he rammed into me. I had closed my eyes and bit my lip, looking off to the side as he violated me with his rigid cock over and over again. But this displeased him as he growled in anger, tugging my chin back to look at him, snarling at me to open my eyes as he wanted to watch the pleasure dance across them when I reached my climax, and he wanted me to cum with _his_ name on my lips when I did.

I squirmed, moaning in my sleep as I thrashed my head to the side and moaned. Sweat making my clothes cling to me, suffocating me.

The dream – _nightmare_ – shifted again. I now saw myself reclining naked on the bed from the previous dream, upon silken emerald sheets. Arms coupled together above my head as I saw they were bound and shackled there by large chunky gold restraints. There were golden snakes twisting together to form the pattern on the wide gold cuffs, _how appropriate,_ I thought glumly. It was unsettling to say the least, to see myself stretched out naked like meat on a butchers slab. My heavy breaths making my chest swell and drop quickly. I could see my nipples harden with either fear or arousal, puckered up atop my breasts before a familiar mouth and that _famed_ silver tongue slid across the mound of my breast and sucked my nipple deep into his mouth so I felt nothing but a wet velvet lash tug across my chest. Ashamed to say it felt sinfully good, making more moisture flood to my clit that sat between my legs weeping down to the sheets below. My arousal glistening all across my core and thighs in the sparse light that there was in this intrusive sexual scenario. My body curved, arched and thrashed under the attentions of his tongue, as he too was stretched over me naked. Allowing me a full glimpse at the rather impressively huge cock that sat straining between his thighs. And of which rubbed against where I wanted him most at my apex as he paid the same suckling attentions to my other breast, murmuring something in a heated rasp about how sinful I looked with wet nipples. My answer was to moan, close my eyes and look off to the side. Until he snapped at me to keep them open, _or else_.

And if this was him when I was behaving, I didn’t even want to contemplate what his _or else_ was.

And I did, my eyes opened, and took a look at him leering above me, smirking like the cat that just got the canary. Cooing nastily about how much better he liked it when I was bound and helpless. And how I looked far more appealing this way, and was by far much more cooperative like this. Which he whispers in a hot growl as he slides back down my body, licking all up and down the insides of my thighs as I squirmed and moaned on the bed above him, seeing how as he leant over me, his shoulder blades slicing out from his pale skin as he loomed. Purring about how he was going to get a taste of my deliciously dripping centre, and how I was going to get a taste of why his tongue was so famed. Saying if I tasted half as luxurious as I smelled, then he was going to devour me whole. Which I didn’t doubt for a second. Because then all I could see, as if I were another person in the room, watching him go down on me, his tongue slithered deep into my soaking folds, parting them with a groan grabbing hungrily at my thighs and eating me out like he was a rabid, starved animal and I was his kill. He nibbled, kissed, slurped, sucked lapped and ate his way through every drop of wetness he had made seep out of my delightful pussy. And before I knew it, he was going at it so viciously that I feared I wouldn’t remain conscious when I came, he was swiping his tongue across my clit and eating me like his life depended on it. I watched as his face surfaced from between my thighs, his lips and cheeks wet and as he licked all across his lips slowly, smirking at me in a way that made me feel like I was going to orgasm. His tongue was wonderfully cool and long. _So fucking long._ Rubbing up inside of me in a way no other man had ever managed to do. That was when I heard his voice relay over the image of him eating me out like there was no tomorrow

_“I am not like other men. I am a god. Minx. And my touch could make you forget every other who has dared claim to have previously fucked you. You know nothing of what it is to be fucked. You are as good as a virgin to me.”_

_“I’ve been with other men.”_ I heard myself spit back in a snarl.

 _“Have you ever been with a god? Minx?”_ Came his voice again.

I stayed silent, letting him take that as my answer.

I heard him chuckle, a deep dark sound that made shivers wrack my spine in an oddly exhilarating way.

 _“Until you have lain with me, pet. You know nothing of what it is to be well. And. Truly. **Fucked**. You may aswell be an innocent for all I care.” _ He purred.

And the images in my head then changed again. Flashing through my head like strobe lighting. And it was more obscene and sexual, if that was possible. Because it was me again, except this time I was chained to the golden bed, facing the headboard, but rather than having me stretched outwards to eat me out, Loki now did it by having me sit astride his face, and was hungrily having me ride his face as he ate me to within an inch of my life, I could see my nails digging into his golden headboard, leaving deep scratches down the gold as I whimpered and moaned for him. The next was my hands also where they were previously, still clutching to the headboard, but with the difference of his being behind me and ploughing his length into me doggy style. I wince as I could hear the snap of his hips against my ass, as his hands grabbing and digging into me as he fucked me harder and harder, snarling through a smirk seeing his stiff member violently pluck me apart into an orgasm. Saying I was made to be owned by him, like this. The next was slightly different, I was stood up, in the middle of a dark room, a stark contrast to the long naked pale expanse of me as I stood, again, hands bound in front of me with those golden snake cuffs, but a blindfold was linked across my eyes, and he was slowly trailing a riding crop down the centre of my body, from between my breasts to my weeping core. I whimpered as the fold of leather rubbed across my wet clit. He was circling me like a shark, trailing that thing all across my body. The only thing was, he was half clothed now, leather riding trousers stretched onto his tall long legs. His eyes roving all over me as he walked, the crop dipping into my spine. This was sadistic. But it didn’t stop as the next was one of me doing something startlingly intimate, which turned out to be him sat naked on the bed, legs thrown wide, the longest strands of my hair fisted in his hand as he guided me up and down onto his cock. Forcing himself deep into my mouth, listening to me suck on the large stiff member that he was making me swallow, knelt between his legs watching me with his mouth hung open as he grunted and moaned, smirking down at the sight of me kneeling and sucking on his cock.

 _“I told you I’d have you kneeling for me. I think I prefer you kneeling in front of me in this kind of way, much more intimate.”_ Came that smirking whisper in my head again.

I thrashed in my sleep, twisting to the side again, my brows pulling together in a frown.

There was more. This time he was pinning me down to the bed, me on my front as he fucked me this way too. Thrusting into me from behind, snapping his hips again, into my ass. Watching me as he licked his lips. The next, I was on top of him, he was led back against the headboard, my kneeling atop him, his hands controlling our pace as he brought me up and down sharply onto his cock. Eyes looking hungry as he watched my breasts bounce up and down in front of his eyes, teeth gritted in a smile as he fucked me once again. The time after that was much like earlier, against the wall, except we were led on the bed now, me beneath him and raking my nails deep into his back as he pounded himself into me again.

_“Stop It Loki!”_

I gritted out angrily, yet the images didn’t cease from flitting from one to another over in my head like a sexual flipbook.

He then had the audacity to chuckle. That dark throaty sound that make gooseflesh ripple across my skin.

Another imaged flashed through then, and it was of me and him together, in that glass cage he was in not far from where I writhed on my bed now. And it was of him slamming my clothed cat-suited body against the glass, and wrapping his hand around my throat as his mouth swerved to my ear. And I could see him smirk as my hands came up to paw uselessly at him strong arms. And his voice spoke up once again.

_“You have such a wonderful voice darling, and I long to hear it scream beneath me.”_

I moaned once again in my sleep, louder this time too, a more haunted, drawn out sound. My body bucked, and writhed and twisted. But nothing I could do in my sleep would make him leave my head.

More images came – his hands on my flesh, his lips on my skin or between my thighs, how I had moaned for him in this fantasy, how I had moaned his name willingly and wantonly. How I had begged for him to take me, to claim me, own me and make me his. I watched as I could see his thick shaft twisting in and out of my wet cunt. Pounding me. Replacing that was the image of his fingers curling into me, after that his hands holding my thighs as he used his tongue to slurp hungrily at my taut clit again. 

My hands clenched in my sleep, back arching, sweat soaking my entire front now, dripping over me in cool rivulets, and my movements had long since thrown the covers from my bucking body. And my mouth gaped and I made a pained face in my sleep, moaning yet again.

_“Do you really think doing this to me, torturing me like this, do you think it will achieve you anything in defeating us?”_

I asked defiantly, snarling into his hands as he still had a hold on my throat, but now, my words made him sneer at me.

 _“Oh, Minx.”_ He purred, looking amused.

_“This is a battle where both victory and my dominance over you will end in my favour. And do you wish to know why? Hmm? Because the team that you boasted of, the team that have been amassed to beat me, are too busy arguing amongst themselves and fighting each other, to fight me. And as for you, my sweet darling, no matter what you may believe, you will surrender to me willingly. And do you want to know **WHY** you will? _

_Because I **KNOW** you._

_I know how you react when I am near. I know that your eyes follow me about most keenly, and you are robbed of all breath when you hear my voice, this is because you want me. Madly. And I also know that you were designed so as to be had by me. Fate is our matchmaker darling, and whether you like it or not the darkness within you calls to me, it begs for me, and soon I will be there to ease its ache. Because you seek to play in the dark? Don’t you? For months now, I have watched you and followed you in your dreams, because that dark black space you’ve been running from has been me all along, my dear. You may lay claim to the fact you can try and escape me, but rest assured I will always be able to find you. No matter where you try and hide. You are set in my sights, the prey to my predator, and I’m preying on you now, Minx. My sweet darling trickster. We are far more entwined than you may think.”_

As he finished speaking, his arm drew me closer, before slamming me back harder again, but this time I was ploughed right through the glass and right before it shattered as I plunged through it. My eyes snapped open.

I sat bolt upright. Body absolutely sticky and drenched with sweat. Palms curled tight into fists, chest pounding with each breath that rocked it. My eyes took in the alarmingly still surroundings, the small window of my room showing me dark clouds and the sound of the whirring engines.

I threw the blanket off me without a seconds thought and stormed over into the shower. I had to scrub that dream off me, I felt filthy. Dirty. Sullied.

I stormed to the en suite and tore open the hot tap for the shower, letting the jets of hot water and steam fill up the space. In a second I had tugged off my clothes and left them pooled on the floor, the shirt making a grossly disgusting wet _schlooppp_ sound as it hit the lino, it was that drenched with my cold sweat. My shorts joined the pile on the ground, and I threw my body into the small shower cubicle, grabbing the bar of soap and getting to work instantly, scrubbing clean every bare inch of my skin til it stung, and was rubbed red raw. I lathered up quickly and sharply. Jabbing my hands all over my skin blindly, not being at all attentive or caring towards my skin, it now throbbed and ached, tinted a lobster pink due to my rough actions, and my harsh movements.

But I had to get the feel of him all over me, off me.

I winced and shook my head as another image came back. The first one of him ploughing me into that wall. Fucking me roughly his own way. That thick long cock sliding in and out of me. I shuddered, gritting my teeth, closing my eyes and willing it to go away. Revulsion slicking through me when I thought of it. I was deeply ashamed and disgusted to say a tiny part of me was oh-so slightly attracted to the attention he had given me.

“ _I could give you **SO** much more, pet_.”

I shook my head, getting my hair under the scalding hot stream of water, willing him out of my mind. I hoped the rushing sound of water flowing in my ears would help wash him away. But apparently, I would be granted no such luck.

_“…And now I can see you’re getting all, **lathered** up.”_

He sarrced, thereafter came that sinful chuckle. He was mocking me now.

Angrily, I switched off the shower and stormed out. Wrapping myself in a grey towel to cover my naked form that I was scared he would now be able to sense, or see. Even though I had just rubbed my skin to the bone with soap, and scorched it with scalding water to rid myself of the distant memory of his touch.

Yet I felt like I could _still feel his hands running all over me. Violating me._

I shuffled a second towel across my dripping hair, as it was short, it was nearly dry now the way I was rubbing harshly at it.

I threw that towel to the ground and crossed to get more clean clothes. Pausing when I heard that voice again.

“ _I don’t care for the towel, Minx. A frankly offensive addition to your perfectly lovely naked form. Lose it.”_ He commanded.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and my fists clenched by my sides. And when I opened them again.

 

They were as red and as blood coloured as my hair.

 

The lighting in my cabin started to go haywire, flicking on and off, everything electrical began to go on the fritz, starting to nearly whine higher and higher as the lights flickered and flashed, still, and nothing but pure anger swelled deep down to y very bones

 

 

 

 _Loki Laufeyson…_.

 

I thought to myself, grabbing my whip, cat suit and boots.

 

 

_You have just messed with the_ _**wrong** trickster…._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Important!

 

 

Hello all.

 

just thought I'd check something with everyone who has liked, and or has bookmarked this story. 

This story and the characters in it, I feel could be **_a lot_** better. It was written a long time ago by me. I think I have reached a point now, where my writing style has changed and matured. With that being said. I would like to have a go at a rewrite 

obviously, the stories structure and the characters would remain the same. It would just be a little more. Darker. And stronger. 

Please let me know what you think guys. 

 

 

Love over from the Punk 

x

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Quotev: 
> 
> http://www.quotev.com/story/3719633/Minx/
> 
> Enjoy Lovely Readers...
> 
> Love Author
> 
> x


End file.
